The Titanium Alchemist
by J.M.Weezy
Summary: A childhood friend of the Elric brothers meets up with them right before they start their journey to find the Philosopher's Stone. She is looking for it also, causing Mustang to partner her and Ed together. Read to follow along the long journey of the Titanium Alchemist. Rated T for detailed descripsion, nothing too serious, later on and for language. EdxOC
1. Elric's reunite with Mercury

_**The Titanium Alchemist**_

"Miss? Miss?" A male voice called. My eyelids felt like they were led, so they naturally remained shut with exhaustion. The man shook my shoulder lightly. "Miss?!"

I jerked and my eyes snapped open. "Huh?!" I yelped, annoyed, alert and confused.

The man looked sheepish. "Um, you said you wanted to get off at Central, didn't you, Miss?" He swallowed thickly, afraid of my glare. "It's your stop…"

I suddenly felt guilt surge through me. "Oh, um, I apologize for my actions." I muttered, sending him an apologetic grin.

He nodded, beaming back. "It's okay; you look like you don't get much rest anyway." He commented.

I nodded sagely. "Barely any, really." I agreed.

"Why is that, if you don't mind me asking, Miss."

I just stood and grabbed my trunk from under my bench. "Work," I said simply, waving at him and walking off the train.

When I got on the platform, I set my trunk down and stretched my stiff muscles. Traveling on trains always made me so stiff for some reason. I looked around. "Ah, Central, I wish I could say I'm happy to see you." I muttered under my breath.

"ANASTASIA MERCURY!" A very familiar voice boomed.

I froze and dropped my head down in despair. "Oh, why?!" I groaned quietly.

Major Armstrong raced over to me, without his shirt, and lifted me up and crushed me to his bare chest. "Major!" I yelped, struggling against his death grip. "Let me go, dammit!"

"Oh, Anastasia!" He yelled, dramatically, with sparkles all around us. "For you time gone we have missed your blessed presence! Come; let me hold you close to symbolize how much we missed you!"

I struggled harder, demanding multiple times to be let go of and cursing him every few sentences. Finally, Major Armstrong dropped me onto the ground and put his shirt back on, which he from... somewhere. I sighed in exasperation and looked up at him, annoyed. "Was that really necessary, Major?"

Major Armstrong nodded. "Yes, would you like me to bring you into my embrace agai—"

"No! No!" I interrupted quickly. "I'm okay!" I sighed, and then looked up at him curiously. "So, why are you here, Major?"

He spread his arms out and struck a 'heroic' pose. "I am here to escort you back to Central!"

I twitched, gaining a tick mark. "What?! Since when do I need a bodyguard?!" I practically growled.

Major Armstrong turned serious, looking down at me sternly. "The reason is a killer is on the loose, which only targets State Alchemists. We call him 'Scar', because, according to witness's reports, he has a large x-shaped scar across his forehead."

I was shocked for a couple of seconds, then angry at Colonel Mustang for thinking I couldn't handle myself, then finally smug. "And the Military still hasn't caught this guy yet?" I smirked lightly. "Maybe this is Colonel Bas-Mustang's break he's been waiting for, eh?" I paused, shrugging. "That or he has a ton of paperwork to be done and is getting immensely frustrated. Either way, it's a win-win situation. For me, anyway."

Major Armstrong looked at me, disappointed. "We should get going, Colonel Mustang is expecting you."

I got depressed lines, sighing. "Really? And here I thought I might get some peace…"

Major Armstrong looked at me thoughtfully. "Are you not receiving enough rest, Anastasia?"

I got a sweatdrop and inched away from him slightly, afraid of his reaction. "Um, no?" Damn it, it came out like a question! Before he could scold and/or hug me again, I quickly continued, "Shall we head to HQ?"

Major Armstrong narrowed his eyes at me, upset with me, and then nodded reluctantly. "Yes, come on. I have a car prepared for us."

We walked out of the train station and Major Armstrong led me to a waiting car. He opened the door for me, and I slid in the seat with ease after I thanked Major Armstrong for holding the door open for me.

Major Armstrong sat next to me and shut the door and told the driver to step on it to HQ.

The car ride was silent. We both were lost in our own thoughts. Major Armstrong must have thought about me – probably about my lack of sleep – and hard too, because I would see him glance at me, his eyes narrow or his eyebrows would furrow (sometimes both), and his muscles would flex.

I ignored him. Soon, too soon in my opinion, we arrived at HQ.

Once again, Major Armstrong held the door open for me and I thanked him.

Huh, even Major Armstrong is mannerly to a fourteen year-old girl such as myself.

I stared at the all the large buildings through the entrance of the city Central. Colonel Mustang was my superior, and I was the dog on the leash that Mustang yanked for fun. Yeah, I became a dog of the military at the age of thirteen years. I will be completely honest, I was fairly surprised when they allowed me to take the State Alchemist Exam back then, and then I passed and I was crossed between victory, pride and shame. Preparing for the exam wasn't easy, hence the pride and victory, but my father would be angry, creating the shame.

I pulled out my sliver State Alchemist pocket watch and stared at it thoughtfully. I remember becoming a State Alchemist quite clearly, and I turned out being the youngest _female_ alchemist to pass the test. But, I wasn't the youngest one to pass in general. That title belonged to someone else entirely; someone named the Fullmetal Alchemist.

My title you wonder? I, Anastasia Mercury, am the Titanium Alchemist, because I excel in transmutation of titanium. But, that isn't strongest point though; I am also very skilled in the art of elements, especially water and electricity. My absolute favorite attack is when I converted water to make me whips that I would make electricity course through. I loved that attack the most because it fools my opponent to thinking that I would attack with titanium. Usually in a fight, everyone fights by strategizing how their opponents will attack based on their title. Here's an example, the Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang. Other people expect him to attack with fire, which he does. But, since I'm the Titanium Alchemist everyone expects me to fight _only_ with titanium, not the elements. Hence why it's such a great attack method, it catches my opponent of guard and makes them easy to defeat.

As stated before, the whips I do create have electricity coursing through them and whoever I snap it at will either be stunned for a couple of seconds or be knocked unconscious by that attack. And also, it can kill, which is rare. I mean rare, as in I have to will the electricity to kill my opponent. If I don't will it to do so, it will only stun or knock my opponent unconscious. Those two are usually random though, if I don't will it to stun or knock unconscious, it will be completely random, which comes in handy sometimes. The whips also work like real ones, despite being water; they can wrap around someone and throw them if I made it do so. This is also very fun to do.

I walked into the main building, saying goodbye to Major Armstrong when he said he must leave because he had other duties to attend to. I waved to some soldiers that I have become acquainted with since my time here and greeted people who said their hellos to me first.

I came to Colonel Mustang's and opened the door, smiling when I saw Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman, and Hawkeye. Lt. Hawkeye looked up from the stack of papers she was shuffling through and smiled when she saw me. I held up a finger to my lips to shush her, the others hadn't noticed me yet.

Fuery let out a groan of disappointment, giving up on fiddling with his radio. "I can't get it to work! I think it's done for good!" He sighed. I smiled slightly and clapped my hands, placing them on his radio. The radio glowed and Fuery blinked after the blue alchemic light died and the radio looked brand new. He looked up and grinned when he saw me, "Hey, look, Anastasia's back!"

Havoc looked up and sent a lopsided grin to me, cigarette in his mouth. "Hey there, Anna," He greeted. "Glad to see your alive still, it's been so quiet from you."

I nodded in agreement, smiling sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, and because of that, I'm going to have a hell of a lot of reports to fill out, aren't I?"

"Damn right," Breda said, smirking at me. "Glad to see you're back, kid."

"Welcome back, Miss Anna," Falman said, smiling a bit.

I nodded at them, smiling softly back. "Thanks, good to see you too."

Hawkeye gestured to the door to the Colonel's office. "Mustang inside, he's expecting you." She said and then smiled at me. "Good to see you back, Anna."

I smiled back. "Great to see you, Lieutenant,"

Right before I opened the door, my hand on the handle, I heard him talking, "I don't have time for this Fullmetal, I have another dog coming any minute."

"Really, another dog? Whose is the poor bastard?" A male voice countered. I raised an eyebrow silently, the voice sounded familiar.

I shrugged, _'Whatever, I don't care; not my business anyway.'_ I thought to myself before I opened the door. Once I closed it behind me, Colonel Mustang looked up at me. Also a person in a suit of armor and a blonde guy with his hair in a loose braid and a red trench coat looked up at me as well. The guy's eyes were a determined gold and I recognized him after a few seconds of analyzing him. He was Edward Elric, my childhood crush and best friend.

What in the world was he doing here? Wait, I probably don't want to know.

Colonel Mustang smirked. "Ah, here she is now!"

I raised my hand mockingly. "Yep, I'm the poor bastard." I grinned.

Colonel Mustang chuckled humorlessly. "Watch it, Titanium. You could upset someone with your chooses of words."

I raised an eyebrow, sitting on of the couches, throwing my right arm across the back, sitting in a similar position that Edward was in. "By 'someone' you mean yourself, right? I didn't think you could get so hurt easily, Colonel." I smirked amused.

Colonel Mustang chuckled once again. "Yeah, yeah, how were the missions?" He eyed me. "I expect all the full reports at the end of the day."

Before I could retaliate, Edward cut in, "Who are you, you look familiar."

I hid a smirk. "My name is Anastasia Mercury, the Titanium Alchemist, but I prefer Anna."

Edward studied me intensely before his eyes widened, his mouth dropping open. "A-Anna?!"

I crossed my arms and nodded, leaning forward in mock interest. "Hey there, Elric, shocked you remember little 'ole me."

His face broke out into a smile and he stood up, walking over and hugging me. I stiffed at the sudden contact. I could feel the difference in his arms. One of them, the right actually, had to be an automail. It was too hard and cold to be a flesh and blood arm, but it was designed to look like one. I give praise to whoever designed it. The other, the left arm, however was flesh and blood.

I knew he would feel my automail if I hugged him properly back, so I just settled with my right arm going around his shoulders.

He pulled away and put his hands on my shoulders and I tensed even more. "Anna, where are you a State Alchemist? You do realize that you're—"

"—A dog with a leash?" I finished, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I know and that's why I'm here. With the Military's research, I can find something that will help make everything right again, and help me move with my life." I clenched my fist. "Until then, I have to be on a leash and search for my answer, only then when I get my goal, I can forgive myself."

Edward looked at me knowingly, as if he understood. His golden eyes held shock, sadness, and suppressed anger.

I gently brushed off his hands and looked at the suit of armor. "So, who is this?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

The person in the armor pointed at himself. "Oh, well," A soft, young male voice echoed from inside. "It's me, Anna, it's me, Alphonse. Alphonse Elric,"

I blinked, shocked. "Al? Is really you?" When he nodded, I blinked again before smiling. "Damn, Al, quite a growth spurt you had!"

I looked at Edward then frowned. "And, dammit, Ed, you're still taller than me."

Edward looked furious for a couple of seconds than looked dumbfounded. I could almost see a dotted line going across us and comparing our height. He was about 4 centimeters taller than I was, not a large difference, but it was there definitely.

Edward then began to cheer, dancing around happily. "_Finally_, I'm _taller_ than _someone_!"

I glowered at him, annoyed. "Yeah, whatever," I muttered then looked at the Colonel. "So, why else am I here exactly? Surely wanting all the reports at the end of the day isn't what you wanted. If that was, you would have sent Lieutenant Hawkeye or 2nd Lieutenant Havoc to tell me."

Colonel Mustang smirked at me, humor in his onyx eyes. "You're observant as always, Titanium." His eyes narrowed as he turned serious. "I've decided to make you two partners; I can't keep funding two different operations that search for the same goal – the Philosopher's Stone."

I heard Edward gasp and felt two hard stares directed towards me. I clenched my fists tightly. "There was two other people searching for the Stone also, Colonel?! Why didn't you inform me on this, dammit?"

Colonel Mustang nodded calmly to me.

"You, you basta—"

"—That's what you meant?!" Alphonse shouted, standing up and stepping closer to me. Edward stepped right next to his little brother, both of them looked shocked and furious with me. "You're looking for the Philosopher's Stone? Don't you know what will happen when you—"

"—I know the risks, Alphonse!" I spat at him, interrupting him effectively. "And I don't happen to care either! If you're so concerned about the risks, then why are you after it?"

The both of them were silent.

My eyes softened at them and I nodded to them. "You see?" I muttered, clenching my left hand, my automail, into a tight fist. "All of us have something we need to fix and we need the damned Stone to do it."

Edward looked furious before his facial expression softened into a thoughtful expression. He pointed at me with his right hand. "Fine, but you're explaining why the hell you need the Stone for once we get back to Resembool!"

I stared then blinked, confused. "Resembool," I asked. "Why there?"

Edward grinned victoriously at me. "Well, I need repairs on my automail and Winry will go easy on me if I bring you back with Al and me!"

I sweatdropped and glowered at him once again. "You're using me as leverage, Ed?"

Alphonse sweatdropped at us, "Oh, Brother," he sighed. "What he means to say is that Winry will be so happy to see you again, so happy that she might be less angry at Brother for breaking his automail!"

I lifted my automail arm, thankful my gloves. "Winry makes automail now?" I grinned. "Maybe she can make me one, at least hers will probably be better than I have now."

"Now?" Edward asked his eyes wide.

I slowly took off my glow and revealed my metal limb, pushing up my coat sleeve. "Yeah, now." I confirmed. "I got mine on very short notice and my mechanic died pretty recently. Maybe Winry can make me some from scratch; I'll pay her and Granny in full, of course." I let of my sleeves and pulled both of my pant legs up, revealing my two other automails. "I think they would take me as one of their costumers, don't you think? I do need plenty of automail, after all."

Edward examined my legs and arm. "What the hell did you do, Anna?"

I smiled weakly. "We'll save that for Resembool, won't we?" I answered and pulled my left pant leg all the way up to my knee. My left leg wasn't completely gone; it was only gone halfway up to my knee while my other went halfway up to my thigh, past my knee.

Edward looked closely at my left leg auto mail. "Yeah, Winry would love to make your automail probably, considering how unusual this one is. Her and Granny like a challenge sometimes."

I nodded and let go of my pant legs, shaking my arm and letting the sleeve slide back down with ease. "That's great, can't wait to see her and Granny again. So, when do we leave?"

"The train leaves tomorrow afternoon," Alphonse answered and I blinked.

"That early," I sighed and stretched my sore arms from the train. "Damn, I just got off of a hell of a long train ride too. Well, at least I can sleep in a proper bed before sleeping back on that train."

Alphonse looked at me intensely. "You just got in? You should be sleeping, Anna!"

I smiled slightly; he hasn't changed all that much, still concerned for other people and always selfless. "Yeah, I should be, huh?" I sighed and looked at the Colonel. "Since I'm going to be heading to Resembool tomorrow, I'm going to head to my apartment and get some rest. I definitely won't have your reports at the end of the day, but by tomorrow morning. Can you deal with that, Colonel?"

Colonel Mustang looked at me thoughtfully, analyzing me thoroughly. "I see, you haven't been getting much sleep, have you, Titanium?" He inquired, raising his eyebrow.

I rubbed the back of my neck, embarrassed and a sweatdrop on the back of my head. "Uh, yeah, I'm not getting that much." I answered, smiling sheepishly.

"How much, approximately," Colonel Mustang ordered.

I licked my lips nervously. "Uh, let's see.." I did some calculations in my head. "Approximately 21 hours a week." I answered.

Colonel Mustang narrowed his eyes at me. "And how many a day?"

"Er, three hours, at the most." I muttered, avoiding his eyes.

"Three hours?!" Edward shouted, stepping towards me, furious. "Your depriving yourself of sleep, Anna!"

"I've been busy, Ed!" I shot back. "I've been running into trouble constantly for the last month!"

"I expect your reports tomorrow morning, Titanium." Colonel Mustang interrupted. "Now go and get some rest, that's an order."

I smiled a bit and mocked saluted him, "Sure, Colonel. See you tomorrow morning with the reports."

I headed for the door and waved at the three as I walked, not looking behind me. "See you two later, Elrics." I said, then paused, and flashed a smile to the two of them. "Considering I am your new partner!"

With that, I walked out and closed the door behind me. I waved to the others and walked bristly to my apartment, unlocking the door and shutting and locking it behind me. I sighed slightly, setting my trunk right on my desk. I greedily took a shower, cherishing the feel of the water removing the grim and dirt out of my hair and off my body. After that, I walked back into my room with a towel around me and changed into a tank top and some shorts. I clapped my hands and placed them on my hair, drying it with a simple flash of light.

I collapsed onto my bed, snuggling into the pillow and blanket. I flipped so I was on my back and stared at the ceiling, my hands behind my head. "Ed and Al's new partner, eh?" I muttered quietly to myself before letting out a soft laugh. "This will be interesting."

* * *

><p>"Come on!" I shouted, running down the platform to catch up to the train, which was leaving currently. Turns out, the train changed the time and was leaving fifteen minutes early and we were running to make sure we don't miss the train.<p>

"We're comin'! We're coming!" Edward yelled back, running alongside me.

I blinked as Alphonse made a sudden sprint and landed on the last cart's ledge and held his hands out. "Come on, jump, you two!" Alphonse shouted, holding them out.

"You've got to be kidding, Al!" I yelped in disbelief.

Edward let out a groan and snatched my suitcase and threw them both at Alphonse, who caught them with ease and set them beside him quickly. I looked ahead, the runway was running out pretty fast. Edward gave a small sprint before leaping and outstretching his hand and Alphonse grabbed his arm and pulled him behind him.

Edward peaked out behind Alphonse and gestured widely at me, "Hurry up, dammit, Anna!"

I let a small squeak as I launched myself of the end of the runway, my right hand outstretched in front of me. Alphonse's large hand gripped my arm and tugged me forward, then behind him so I was safely on the train.

I'm sure if he could in that armor, Alphonse would have grinned at me. "Was that so hard, Anna?" He asked, actually taunted in my opinion.

I picked up my suitcase, walking through the door into the train car and finding an open booth, sitting one side and avoiding Alphonse's red eyes, "Oh, shut up." I huffed, my cheeks a bit red with embarrassment. I had never liked heights or anything a bit similar to that, and considering what I just did, qualified as something that I wouldn't choose to do every day.

Edward stretched and got into a comfortable position. "Might as well get some sleep, it's going to be a long train ride." He told me, shrugging.

I sighed and leaned against my arm, which was propped by the window seal. "Yeah, yeah, wake me up when we get or something." I muttered, closing my eyes and letting the sleep take me away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy!" A little girl yelled. She had long black hair that was a snow-white on top of her head, which was completely natural as well. She inherited it from her father, but she got her startling orange eyes from her mother. She ran into a man's arms that had short black hair, which was also white on the top, indicating that the man was her father. "Daddy, look what I made!" She showed him a small steel horse that had amazing detail on it.<em>

_The man examined it before smiling at the small girl, pride shinning in his warm brown eyes. "It looks amazing, Anna, did you make it yourself?_

_The little girl, Anna, looked down, as if she was ashamed. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I read one of those books in your study and wanted to try to make something for Naryu's fourth birthday." She explained, her voice trembling. Anna was only six years old._

_Her father, Kaien, tilted her head up and kissed her forehead. "I'm not mad, my little one. You did a very fine job, it looks great. I'm very proud, Anna." He said softly. "Why don't you go show Edward and Alphonse, huh? They are playing with Naryu right now actually; you can give her present then."_

_A large smile broke out across the small girl's face, her orange eyes twinkling. "Really?!" She asked, excited. "I head over there now! Are they at their house or at Granny's?"_

"_They are at their house, along with little Winry." He answered._

"_Okay!" She chirped and pulled out of her embrace, kissing her dad's scruffy cheek happily. "I'm going to go play and show Naryu what I made! Bye bye, Daddy!" She shouted, running up the hill to the Elric's place. When she got to their house, she hid the little figurine behind her back and knocked on the door with her free hand. Soon, Trisha opened the door and smiled gently down at the panting girl._

"_Hi there, Anastasia," Trisha greeted, kneeling in front of the girl that she considered one of her own children. "What's the rush, huh?"_

_Anna looked up, her eyes bright. "If you promise not to tell until I show them, I'll tell you!" She whispered, glancing inside the house._

_Trisha smiled gently and nodded her head. "I promise."_

"_Okay," Anna nodded firmly and showed her the small metal horse made from alchemy. "Here! I made this for Naryu's fourth birthday earlier, I showed Daddy and he said that he was proud of me! What do you think, Auntie Trisha?"_

_Trisha studied the small horse. "It looks great, was that your first try on doing alchemy, Anna?" Trisha asked quietly, smiling gently._

_Anna nodded frantically. "I read one of Daddy's books in his study and I wanted to make something for sister and I did!" She chirped._

_Trisha handed the little figurine back and ushered Anna in. "Come on, Ed, Al, Winry and Naryu are in the living playing." She said and closed the door after Anna was inside. "Go on, I'll bring you all snacks in a minute."_

"_Thank you, Auntie!" Anna smiled and ran into the room. Ed, Al, Winry and Naryu looked up as she ran in and Anna quickly hid the figurine. Naryu broke out into a large smile, puffing out her small cheeks, "Big sister!" She shouted, stumbling up from position across from Winry and dropping her dolls. She ran over to Anna and hugged her waist. "Big sister's here!" She giggled, clinging to Anna._

_Anna ruffled Naryu's chestnut-brown hair affectionately. "Hey, Naryu," She grinned. "I'm going to give you a present for your birthday now, okay?" Naryu nodded frantically. "Alright, now close your eyes." Naryu closed her brown eyes that she inherited from her father. "Hold out your hands," Naryu let go of Anna and held out her hands, pressing the sides of them together. Anna gently set the steel horse in them and bit her lip anxiously. "Okay, now open!"_

_Naryu opened her eyes and stared at the small horse, blinking at it several times. She held it closely in front of her face, not saying anything. Anna's shoulders started to slump forward a sad look on her face. Did Naryu not like it? Her thoughts were cut off when Naryu squealed happily, hugging her sister again. "IT'S SO CUTE! THANK YOU SO MUCH, BIG SISTER!"_

_Anna choked, her breath suddenly labored. "Your-welcome, Naryu…"_

_Edward stood up and rushed over. "Nay Nay," He shouted, trying to pry Naryu away from Anna. "You're choking Anna!" It was true; the small six-year-old was turning blue and gasping quietly._

_Naryu let go immediately and stumbled back into Alphonse, who caught her with ease. Naryu looked up at her savior and turned red when her brown eyes met Alphonse's bright grey ones. "A-Alphonse…" She stuttered, her blush darkening. The young four-year old had a bit of a crush on the youngest Elric brother, not that she realized. "T-Thank you for catching me,"_

_Alphonse set her upright. "It was no problem, Nay," He chirped, turning a bit red himself. "I'll always catch you."_

_From behind them, Winry let out a small, "Awe!" with hearts in her eyes._

_When Anna finally got her breath back, she grinned at Edward. "Thanks, Ed!" She smiled again, her cheeks a small tint of pink. "I thought Naryu would suffocate me from happiness if hadn't come in when you did!"_

_Edward scratched the back of his head, embarrassed and a light shade of pink dusted across his own cheeks. "It was nothing," He muttered, avoiding her eyes. "I don't need you dying so soon, we all would miss you." He coughed. "And by 'we' I mean, Al, Winry, Naryu and," he coughed again. "Me too…"_

_Anna blinked confused before she beamed at him. "Uh, th-thanks, Ed," She stuttered, blushing lightly again. "Did you see what I did, Ed? I made something with alchemy, on my first try too!"_

_Edward looked at her excited. "You do alchemy too, Anna?" He asked, a grin going across his face. "Can I see?"_

_Anna nodded frantically and gently took the figurine that was next to Naryu as she chatted with Alphonse, the both of them too busy involved with their conversation to notice the missing birthday present. Anna handed it to Edward who analyzed it intensely. She played with her fingers as he examined all of the small horse. She bit her lip when he handed it back to her, a prideful look in his golden eyes and a large grin to match. "You did so great job, 'Stasia!" Edward complimented and a large grin slipped onto her face. "I want you to continue with alchemy, okay, Anna?" He said firmly, smiling._

_The bright smile on her face didn't waver. "Okay, Ed!" She beamed. "I will!"_

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, the train jerked to a stop and my curled up body tumbled off the bench on to the ground harshly. I groaned and sat up, growling in irritation when Ed began laughing at me. "Oh, hush, dammit." I snarled, getting back onto the bench and kicking his right leg in the shin. He yelped and clutched his shin, I grinned triumphantly.<p>

"What was that for?" He glowered at me.

"Simple, for laughing at me." I answered him, looking out of the window. I blinked when I saw a sign that said, 'Welcome to Resembool!' on it and stood up, stretching my arms above my head. "Looks like we're here come on."

Edward glanced out the window, surprised. "What? Already?" He got depressed lines on side of his face. "Great, I'm going to get a wrench to the head. Stupid, devil woman," He muttered to himself.

I rolled my eyes, picking up my trunk. "Oh, shut up and come on." I muttered, leaving the car, knowing that they following me. Soon, they followed me out of the station and we ended up the familiar path of the Rockbell Automail shop. I smiled slightly when Den came barking down the pathway to greet us and I kneeled down, petting his head gently as he finished sniffing me. "Hey there, Den, did you miss me, boy?"

He barked happily and licked my hand and my cheek, leaving to go sniff Alphonse and Edward. I looked up to see Granny Pinako smoking on her small pipe and analyzing us as we walked up the path, Den following us. She called something out that I didn't understand and looked at Edward when we approached close enough. "Well, back for maintenance are you, Edward?" She asked. "Glad to see you have gotten _smaller_."

Edward twitched. "No, you're wrong, Granny." He growled. "You're supposed to say how much _taller_ I've gotten!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Then I would be lying," She said and right before Edward started to shout she looked at me. "And who is this?"

I waved slightly. "Hey there, Granny," I smiled sheepishly. "Remember me? Anastasia Mercury?"

She blinked shocked then smiled at me. "Of course, how could I forget you?" She asked and took another puff of her pipe. "Glad to see you again, Anna. So, what are you here for or did you come back just to see us?"

I slide of my jacket and showed of my automail. "I was hoping to become one of your customers, Granny." I said, locking eyes with her. "And I think I would pay really well, especially considering my left leg automail is a bit odd." I lifted my pant leg for emphasize and she inspected it.

She lifted my other pant leg and grinned. "Three automails for one girl," She muttered. "They definitely need to be replaced, they look about to fall apart." She let go of my pant leg and smirked. "We'll be glad to become your new mechanics."

I smiled. "Thanks, Gran—"

I was cut off by wrench flying out of the top balcony and smacking Edward on the head, knocking him down with a large bump. "EDWARD! I TOLD YOU TO CALL BEFORE YOU COME BACK FOR MAITENANCE!" A feminine bellowed and I stifled a laugh as Edward twitched on the ground.

Edward then shot up, glaring at the girl on the balcony. "Winry," He shouted. "Are you trying to kill me or something?!"

She laughed, "Welcome back!" Then she noticed me. "Oh, hi! I'll come downstairs so I can talk to you properly." She smiled, disappearing from the balcony.

I sweatdropped slightly and Granny ushered us inside. Granny quickly explained to Winry who I was, and after death crush of a hug, she told Winry about my need for automail. Winry pushed me into her room and told me to change into a pair of shorts and a tank top, for she had to examine my legs and arm. I didn't question it and changed quickly, coming out of the room and sitting on the living room couch. Winry started to mutter herself about the automail and looked up at me, "Well, from the looks of it, we will have to start from scratch." She said and I nodded. "How quickly do you need them?"

"As soon as possible," Edward said. "Colonel Mustang wants us back in Central as soon as we're done here."

Winry muttered to herself again. "Well, I've got to readjust Ed's and then build yours from scratch…" She counted on her fingers. "Four days, all of them will be done in four days. I'll have to pull all-nighters of course, but I will manage!" She grinned. "I'll be charging you in full, Anna! You too, Ed!"

Anna grinned. "If you do a good job like you did on Ed's then I will even give y'all a tip!"

"Alright," Winry put her fist in her open palm. "I'm going to get to work."

* * *

><p>And it did take four days, just like Winry said. It was hard for me, to be completely honset, walking one temporary leg and using crutches and no left arm. But today was the day for the reconnecting the brand new automail. The nerves being connecting were always the worst part; to me it was like being shot with each nerve being reawakened and attached to the metal limb.<p>

I was supposed to go after Edward did, and since it was only his arm, his was pretty quick. I winced sympathetically when his face changed to agony and he suppressed a yelp. Then it was my turn.

As Ed stretched his new arm, testing it out happily by doing a couple of punches to thin air. He sat down on the couch across from the one I was sitting on, next to Al.

I was tense in my sitting position in front of them. I was wearing my shorts and take top again and they prepared me by getting the automails in position. Granny looked up at me from her position in front of my left leg. "Ready?" She asked.

I tensed further and nodded stiffly. "Yeah, let's get this over with." Granny nodded and twisted her wrench and I let out a yelp as the familiar feeling of the nerves connecting. Since I hadn't gotten a new one in a while, it felt like it was exploding bullets instead of regular bullets being shot up my leg. My right arm jerked and my back arched. Edward looked sympathetic now.

Winry didn't waste any time, she hurriedly connected my left arm and I let out another yelp. I vaguely narrowed my eyes at Granny who had moved to the other side of me and twisted her wrench on my right leg, connecting it as well. I didn't hold back, I let out a small scream as the last one connected which felt like three exploding bullets were shot up my leg. I saw Edward covering his ears from the sound. I let out gasp as my body sagged forward. "That's always the worst part." I panted, seeing Winry nod.

I moved my left arm, ignoring the small soreness from it and pushed myself up. I began stretching my arm by doing some practice punches, just like Edward did. I was amazed on how easy the automail responded and didn't jerk with each movement. I was very pleased. I did a couple kicks and stretched my legs on the wall. I smiled and turned to face them happily. "Wow, they work great, Winry! Thank you so much!" I beamed. "I'm definitely staying a customer of you two! And I'll definitely throw a tip in the payment, I swear."

Winry smiled at me. "Thank you!" She then explained of what it was made out of it, how durable it was, and not to be too reckless. By that time, Edward and Alphonse had left to go spar and I was starting to get anxious. I wanted to spar with them, to test out my new automail.

Soon, I was able to sneak away and grinned when I saw Edward charge at Alphonse, aiming a kick at him, only to be blocked and pushed away. "Hey!" I called, getting both of their attention. "Can I join?"

Edward and Alphonse looked at each other, skeptical. "Sure, I guess." Edward shrugged.

I grinned and ran to them, aiming a punch at Edward, which he widened his eyes at and went to trip me and I did a flip to avoid. He was fast, but so was I. I was trained by my father and I could tell some familiar techniques they used. They must have been taught by someone and there was a chance that whoever trained them either trained my dad or trained with my dad. Alphonse charged at me and I blocked one of his strikes and saw an opening and aimed a punch to his head, which I heard him gasp and barely dodged. When he stumbled back, Edward came into view, his foot aimed for my head. I grabbed his leg, wincing as small amount of pain shot up my left arm and flipped him over my shoulder, hearing his back hit the ground harshly. I quickly moved away from him and started to rapidly block attacks from Alphonse. Soon, Alphonse struck me in the stomach, knocking me away and unintentionally knocking the wind out of me.

When I got my breath back, Edward offered his hand to me. "You're good." He said, smiling a bit. "But you can't beat Al, I can't even beat Al."

I nodded, smiling back. "Thanks, you're pretty good yourself." I glanced at Alphonse as he walked over to us. "You're pretty good too, Al."

"Who trained you, Anna?" Alphonse asked, curiously.

I blinked. "My dad did."

"Oh, how is he anyway?" Ed asked, tilting his head.

I grimaced. "Well remember how I'm supposed to tell you I got my limbs taken away?" They both nodded. "That's part of it, I guess I'll start now." I muttered. I waved them inside, "Come on; hurry up before I change my mind."

When we walked in, Winry was at the door watching us. "You're finally going to tell us what happened?" She asked softly.

I nodded and sat on the couch, Edward, Alphonse and Winry sitting on the opposite. I vaguely noted that Granny must have been in the kitchen, or downstairs in the basement.

Edward looked at me intensely. "So, what's happened since the last time we saw you?" He asked.

Alphonse nodded, making his large suit of armor creak with the small movement. "Yeah; where's Naryu?" He added, almost excited.

My heart clenched and I looked away. That was a touchy subject for me. "She's, well, she's gone." I muttered quietly.

Winry blinked confused before a horrified look came into her blue eyes. "Gone? What do you mean gone?" She asked, fearing the worst.

I looked down at my lap, eyeing my exposed legs and left arm. 'They have no idea what you have done, not yet.' A voice whispered in my head and I almost nodded in agreement. "It's exactly what you think, Winry. She's been dead for a long, long time down." My voice was quiet now and I heard Edward and Winry gasp quietly.

I glanced up to see Alphonse looking crestfallen. "Dead?" His voice shook like he was about to cry. "How-How did that happen?"

I brought my knees up to my chest on the couch and hugged them close to me. I looked up at them, avoiding the three pairs of eyes. "It was my fault, I should have gotten to her in time. It should have been me." I whispered, clenching my left hand around my left leg.

Edward widened his golden eyes. "What do you mean?"

I looked down, squeezing my eyes shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback!<strong>

**3****rd**** POV**

_An eight year-old Anastasia, or Anna as she prefers, laughed happily as her little six year-old sister, Naryu, ran by her side._

"_Come on, come on!" Anna encouraged, clutching the brown bag with ingredients in it. "Dad needs this stuff for his big experiment!"_

_Naryu nodded excitedly. "I know! Maybe Daddy will teach you more alchemy after the experiment, sister!" She giggled. "Since you're so good at it! I bet even Ed would be jealous on how good you are!"_

_Anna stopped running, clutching the bag harder and looked down. "I miss Ed," She muttered, sad._

_They had moved away from their home town, Resembool, pretty recently because their father, Kaien Mercury, said he needed to leave to do his final experiment and make everything right again. Kaien was an alchemist, a really good one too. He wasn't a State Alchemist, but he was good enough to be one if he wanted. He had been teaching Anna how to preform alchemy ever since she was six years old. She was very advanced for her age and could make a stone wall or a stone fist with ease. But, that's as far as she could go with stone at this point, but even with how great those achievements are, they would tire her out or break easily with enough force. But, her absolute strongest points were the elements, water and electricity especially, but along the metal titanium. She was great with other metals and elements, yes, but her favorites were water, electricity and titanium._

_That didn't it make it any less impressive though, she was still only eight._

_Naryu didn't use alchemy, she just didn't have the talent for it. But, she always encouraged her sister to continue using alchemy, since she was a natural._

_Naryu nodded, sad as well. "And I miss Alphonse," She sniffled._

_Just like how Anna missed Edward, only Naryu missed Alphonse the most. And Anna figured out why, she had a 'small' crush on Edward. It was the same for Naryu, except that she liked Alphonse with knowing that she did. It was quite adorable really, especially when Alphonse would act the small way to little Naryu, despite being a year older than her._

"_And Winry,"_

"_Den, too,"_

_And they went on, naming all the loved ones that they missed. After they were done, Anna looked up to the sky. "Hey, maybe we can go back soon, for Alphonse's birthday? I think it would be his—"_

"—_His seventh birthday! Yeah, yay!" Naryu danced around in a circle. "We are going to see everyone again! Yay! Yay! Ya—"_

_Anna calmed her quickly, hushing her quiet. "We don't know for sure," she whispered, biting her lip. "We can ask Dad if we can go…"_

"_We'll ask Daddy! We'll ask Daddy! We'll ask Daddy!" Naryu cheered, marching back down their walk way, her hands in the air from happiness and/or excitement._

_Anna got a soft smile on her face and quickly followed her sister._

_Naryu grabbed her older sister's hand, tugging at it to get Anna's attention. "Sister?" She asked quietly._

_Anna looked down at her curiously. "Yes, Naryu?"_

"_Can we go to the pond and see all the animals?" She asked._

_The pond was a little place Anna and Naryu found a couple of days and would watch all the animals. Naryu was fan of all animals. Any of them, snakes, insects, deer, cats, dogs, and anything and everything else. She loved them all and the pond was her favorite place._

_Anna furrowed her eyebrows. "If we got to the pond, we would have to cut through the town to get home on time." She reminded, squeezing her sister's hand in worry._

_Naryu stuck her bottom lip out, which quivered, and her big, chocolate-brown eyes became visually larger. "Please, sister!" She begged, tugging at her hand again._

_Anna stared at Naryu, contemplating the consequences of getting home late, if they did. Kaien, despite being a great father, was a bit of a lover for alcohol and drank it often at night. And he wasn't the nicest drunk either; he often would hurt Anna, who always protected Naryu. Though, Naryu never knew because she would always be asleep when it would happen. The way Anna protected Naryu is because Kaien would always head upstairs to 'release frustration' and he would be heading towards Naryu's room, until Ann would get in his way and demand him to use her instead of Naryu, which he would agree to. He would drag to his stud, as he called it, and proceed to 'release' his frustrations out on her. But, he would usually get places that were easy to cover up, like her forearms, thighs, and stomach. Occasionally he would hit her in the face which would cause her to lie to him when he would ask about it the next day. He would never remember beating Anna, which she learned to accept._

_Anna would always forgive him too. She loved her father, even with what he does. He can't control his actions when he's intoxicated, at least that's what she convinced herself to believe. He started to drink ever since their mother, Lavender, died during child-birth, when Naryu was born._

_He was a great father, ignoring the factor of his drinking habits. He was doing his best to raise them properly by himself, but he would pour his efforts into his research and making things right again. Whatever that meant._

_Anna swallowed; reminding herself that they had ran out of alcohol the day before. She stared into her younger sister's pleading eyes, and then broke out into a loving, soft smile. "I guess," she relented._

_Naryu began to cheer, but Anna quickly interrupted, "But we can't stay that long, okay? We have to be back home before sun down!"_

_Naryu nodded frantically and dragged her older sister down the dirt path that led to the pond. When they got there, Anna sat on the steep of the hill and watched as Naryu skipped around, playing with the fish in the pond, chasing butterflies, and squealing with happiness._

_Soon, Anna looked up at the sky and calculated the time they had left. They had approximately twenty or thirty minutes to get home. It should be enough, if they went through town a bit faster than usual._

_Anna stood up, grabbing the small brown bag in her hands. "It's time to go, Naryu!" She called, walking up the hill._

_Naryu looked up from her latest interest, a small, probably newborn, snake that was playfully nipping at her index finger. Apparently, the snaked like Naryu, and Naryu liked it too._

_She nodded at her sister, "Okay, Sister! I'm coming!" She called back and quickly grabbed the baby snake and put in her lower shirt pocket. The snake let out a hiss at the sudden movement, but curled in the pocket, not disturbed._

_Naryu ran up the hill, catching up to her older sibling. "Sister, you left without me!" She pouted, crossing her arms, careful to avoid the pocket so she didn't disturb the small snake._

_Anna laughed. "I did no such thing; I knew you were right behind me!"_

_Naryu smiled, a toothy smile, her brown eyes twinkling. "Okay, Sister!" She grabbed Anna's hand. "Let's go home to Daddy now!"_

_Anna nodded and they made their way into town, moving around people and politely refusing to anyone who offered to sell them something._

_And then they had to cross the street, they would usually hold hands, but sometimes Naryu would let go in the middle of the street and walk on her own to show she wasn't a little girl, even in reality she was._

_She liked to show off, in a way. But, Anna had gotten used to Naryu doing that, and always knew she was behind her if she let go of her hand._

_Anna grasped her younger sister's hand and they began walking across, avoiding the carriages. You see, while in the large towns or cities they used cars, in this town they used horse-drawn carriages for travel. They thought it was an easier way to travel around the town and they all loved it too. But a few people did use cars, not many though._

_Then, the hand Anna was gripping slipped out of her grasp and she paid it no mind, used it to it happening._

_Naryu stopped and walked backwards to pick up her little stray from the pond, the small snake, that had fallen out of her pocket._

_What the six year-old didn't realize, was that a carriage was coming and the horses had seen the snake._

_It happened fast. The horses went nuts, going on their hind legs and kicking upward when they got close to the little girl. At the sound of loud neighing, Naryu snapped her head up, alarmed._

_Her brown eyes widened with horror before one of the black stallions used of its front hooves and kicked. The hoof connected with her chest, making the small girl scream with pain and fly back._

_Anna was already on the other side of the street before it happened. She passed off the neighing as some horses pulling a carriage were a bit spooked and everything was fine. She was right, but she was so wrong at the same time._

_Anna turned at the sound of Naryu's scream and her orange eyes widened in terror when she her sister fly back. "NARYU!" She screamed, running towards the street._

_The neighing had caught other people's attention and they also saw the incident. Ladies screamed with surprise or horror, it was hard to decipher. One of the men, seeing Anna running, caught by the waist to stop from running into the street and getting hurt herself._

_Anna screamed, kicked, and squirmed around, demanding for her to be let go of. She kept screaming for her younger sister as well, her eyes locked on the sight of the still girl._

_The shrill screaming made the horses more spooked than before and they charged forward, straight to the still Naryu._

_Anna screamed once again, her sister's name the only thing to be made out. Her scream was bone chilling and blood curdling, making some cover their ears or flinch._

_No one could decide whose screams were louder, the person driving the carriage, trying to stop the horses, or Anna's. Probably Anna's._

_The horses charged, neighing loudly and pulling the carriage uncontrollably behind them. The horses got the unconscious Naryu and ran over her, literally._

_The horses cracked her small bones and cracked her head open, for she had landed on her back. The loud cracks were loud and sickening to some._

_Crimson blood seeped from the wounds that the hooves of the horses caused and quickly began to surround the dying girl._

_Anna broke free from the man's hold, dropping the brown bag and some of the contents spilled out. Anna used all of her energy to sprint to Naryu. She skidded to her knees, scrapping them horribly, and started to cry at the sight of her younger sister. "Naryu, wake up," Anna cried, shaking her sister's cold, dislocated shoulder and bleeding other. "Naryu!" Her voice went up a pitch, but was cracking due to the tears. "Naryu, wake up! Don't you want to see Al when his birthday comes?! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Please, wake up, Naryu!" She began to sob loudly and they racked her body as she clutched her little sister's close to her own. She laid her head on Naryu's cold chest, and Anna heard nor felt any heartbeat and sobbed harder. "No! No, no, no, no! Come back! Wake up! Naryu! Naryu! NARYU!" She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks and landing on her little sister's pale cheeks, not that she cared at the moment._

_Naryu, Naryu, her little sister, was gone, dead, left her. Naryu…_

"_Please, come back…" She pleaded, her head lifting to see her sister's eyes closed, since she was most likely knocked unconscious by the first impact._

_Anna didn't notice the blood from Naryu's skull seeping into her clothing, hair, hands or Naryu's broken body. Finally, she registered all the yelling and shouting around her, people was panicking and someone yelling at the horses. No one noticed a small snake slithering away from the scene during the panic._

_The man from before started to pull Anna away from her sister, which she lashed out too immediately. It took three men to remove her from Naryu's cold, bloody body. Other men picked ran over and checked Naryu's pulse. One of the men looked up after holding two fingers to the side of Naryu's throat and shook his head to the others, saying something that Anna couldn't hear. Anna screamed in protest, denying that her sister wasn't gone. That she was just sleeping, unconscious actually._

_The men tightened their hold and a few women ran over, holding the distressed eight year-old close. They all whispered soothing words and rocking her, like a mother would after their child had a nightmare. Anna kept repeating her sister's name, as if she was expecting a response from her. One of the men took the body of Naryu into a carriage, pulling one of the women that held Anna the tightest into the carriage as well. They were going to the hospital to see if Anna was alright, but they didn't tell Anna that. They said it was help Naryu, lying straight to Anna's sobbing form._

_The woman rocked Anna on her lap, holding her head on her shoulder so Anna couldn't see Naryu's corpse, and stroked her black and white, but soaked with Naryu's blood at the end, hair. The woman didn't mind the sobbing or blood, her dress was already a crimson color._

_She was crying herself, seeing the six year-old girl die in such a violent way and the way Anna reacted broke her heart into a thousand pieces. So, in some way to help, she tried her best to calm down the sobbing girl, who only repeated her sister's name constantly._

"_Naryu…" Anna muttered, clutching onto the woman's dress tightly. The only reaction she got from the woman was her stroking Anna's unique hair and hushing her gently._

_Finally, Anna was exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally. She fell asleep, against her will, in the woman's arms, who sighed sadly when she did. The woman looked up at the man across from her, her husband, and then at the small corpse of Naryu. "The poor girls…" She said quietly, laying Anna next to her, but keeping her head in her lap. Anna had tear stains all over her cheeks and was whimpering in her sleep and the woman subconsciously stroked her hair to calm her down._

_Her husband nodded, reaching over and grasping her free hand. "Such a traumatizing experience, Lucia," He agreed, and looked at the sleeping Anna. "She's going to be haunted, for a long, long time."_

_Lucia, the woman, nodded. "Yes, I hope she will be fine though. Hopefully, she still has her parents or some relatives. But, oh, Jackson, the poor, poor girls. They are so young…"_

_And they were right, Anna and Naryu were too young._

_Soon, they got to the hospital, and one of the nurses, being a good friend of Kaien herself, immediately called him and told him to come to the hospital. When he asked to know why, the nurse, Nancy, avoided the question and just told him to come because Anna and Naryu were there then hung up, not having the heart to tell him what happened over the phone._

_So, in about twenty minutes, Kaien Mercury burst through the hospital doors and saw Anna in a fetal position in one of the benches, her orange eyes dull and filled with horror. He ran over to Nancy and demanded to see Naryu, and the doctor informed him of Naryu's passing, how it happened, and that he was sorry for Kaien's loss._

_Kaien stumbled over to Anna and kneeled in front of her. Anna's orange eyes, that she got from her mother, locked with her dad's warm, but horribly sad, brown ones._

_The brown eyes that Naryu inherited._

_That in mind, tears once again welled in Anna's eyes. "Daddy… Naryu is…"_

"_Oh, Anastasia…" Kaien whispered, bringing his daughter into his lap and stroked her black and white hair that she got from him. "Don't worry, we will be fine. I promise. We'll make everything right again, I swear it. Everything will be right again, Anastasia. Oh, my dear Anastasia… My dear, sweet Anastasia." He cooed softly into her ear, tears running down his cheeks as well._

_His brown eyes were sad, but determined. He was going to bring Naryu and Lavender back, even if it meant committing the taboo. Doing the unforgivable sin in alchemy. Human Transmutation._

**Flashback end!**

* * *

><p>Stray tears ran down my face as I bowed my head and let my bangs cover my eyes.<p>

"Oh, Anna…" Winry whispered, wrapping me into a hug.

I almost brushed her off, but changed my mind. I didn't hug her back either.

"Damn, Anna, I never would have guessed…" Edward muttered, clinching his right hand into a fist.

"I'm so sorry, Anna," Alphonse said, his voice once again shaky.

I nodded, smiling weakly and doing my best to meet their sad eyes. "We tried to bring them back, you know. Naryu and mom," I admitted quietly.

Edward widened his golden eyes again. "You mean you tried—"

"—Human Transmutation? Yes, I did." I finished, looking down again. "Dad and I tried it and…" I trailed off, remembering the sight of my dad being dragged in the circle fully, with the small, black arms ripping away his being, dissolving him in a way. Also, the little arms launching themselves toward me and ripping off my full left arm, then all my right leg, and finally halfway up to my knee on my left leg. I flinched, remembering the pain. "It didn't work, obviously. Dad lost himself and I lost my left arm, right leg, along with a bit of my left leg." I held up my automail left arm for and kicked out my legs emphasize.

"I saw Truth and he said since that I was stupid enough to try to play God that I would see the truth and pay my toll. Though, I think he took part of my left leg for his own amusement, in my opinion." I placed my hands on my knees, feeling the cool metal on my right leg and warm flesh on my left.

Edward swallowed and reached over and grabbed my right hand, giving it a comforting squeeze, which I snapped my head up too. "I understand, Anna," He whispered gently and he looked at Winry and asked for her to get some water, silently telling to her leave us for a while. She understood the hint and nodded, walking upstairs, even though that was nowhere near the kitchen.

Then Edward proceeded to explain when he and Alphonse tried Human Transmutation to bring back their mom, Trisha, and failed. Edward lost his leg while Alphonse lost his whole body. After seeing Truth, Edward knocked over a suit of armor and gave up his arm to get back Alphonse's soul, which he attached to the armor with a blood seal.

I tightened my jaw, trying to blink away tears of relief and hugged Edward tightly. Finally, someone that understood, even if it's at small portion of my pain. I wasn't alone and for that, I clung to him

Edward hugged me back, a bit awkward. "I missed you, to be honest." I muttered randomly into his shoulder.

At that, I felt Edward relax and hug me back properly, burying his face into my hair. "Really? Me too, a lot." He whispered back.

After a couple more moments, I let go with one final squeeze. I leaned over and hugged Alphonse, his cold armor not bothering me in the least.

I could tell Alphonse was shocked at first, then he wrapped his large metal arms around my small, but muscular for me, but petty compared to him, frame. "I missed you as well, Al." I said.

I heard Alphonse nod his head. "I missed you as well, and Naryu." His voice quieted considerably at the end.

I smiled lightly and pulled away. "She missed you two, I think she had on a crush on you as well, Al." I nudged him, trying to lighten up the mood.

If Alphonse could blush with armor, he was certainly doing it right now and he sputtered nervously, making Edward and I laugh.

"I missed my boys!" I beamed, hugging them both again, which made Edward turn a bit red, but nevertheless, they both returned the hug.

"We missed you too, Anastasia!" Edward chirped, knowing I didn't really like being called by my full name. 'Too formal and long,' I always said.

"Don't call me Anastasia, shorty!"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!" Edward bellowed, standing up, which made me stand up, but even then, he didn't acknowledge that he was taller than me, which made Alphonse laugh quietly.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE! BECAUSE I WOULD RIP OFF YOUR ARMS BEFORE YOU COULD EVEN TRY IT!" I screamed back, a tick mark on the side of my head.

"YOU WANT TO BE THAT, ANASTASIA?!" Edward yelled, taunting me.

"IDIOT!"

"DUMB!"

"DUMBASS!"

"SHORTY!"

"PIPSQUEAK—HEY, YOUR SHORTER THAN I AM!"

"HAH! YOU CALLED YOURSELF SHORT!"

Edward fell, defeated, and Alphonse and I started to laugh at him.

Winry came down the stairs, Den behind her. "What did I miss?" She questioned seeing Alphonse and I laughing and Edward on the floor, his soul flying out of his body.

I quickly snatched Edward's soul and stuffed it back into Edward's body. "Nothing," I chirped, then stretched my arms above my head. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep." I began to head up the stairs to the room I shared with Winry, before I paused, looking back at the three. "Tomorrow, we head back to Central and something tells me our journey together is going to start there."

Edward sat up and grinned at me, "You bet, Anna."

"Goodnight, Anna!" Alphonse said.

Winry waved slightly. "Night, I'll join you in few, okay?"

I nodded and continued my way but the stairs, waving at them without looking. "Night!"

I heard Edward call out his goodnight to me and entered Winry and I's room. I let myself fall onto the bed and snuggled into the covers like I usually did. I being honest when I said I felt that our journey would officially start when we got back to Central. Guess we'll find out when we get back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's the first chapter! Oh I hope you like it! This is an EdxOC. Just saying, but there might be some bonding moments between Anna and Al, but just like sibling wise, 'kay? There also **_**might **_**be some odd moments between Anna and Ling… but it doesn't mean anything. Next chapter starts with the first episode of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood! Aaaahhh! I'm_ sooo_ excited! But, I won't do it unless I at LEAST get TWO reviews! Okay?**

**Oh, yeah. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT RELATES TO THE SHOW. I DO NOT OWN THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST MANGA OR ANIME, I SWEAR! I DO OWN ANASTASIA MERCURY, HOWEVER! SHE IS MY OC, BUT EVERYTHING ELSE I DO NOT OWN!**

**So, review or comment, or whatever you prefer, okay?!**

**~J.J.**


	2. The Titanium Alchemist

**A/N: Oh, wow! I was very surprised with the immediate result of my story! I mean, I literally squealed and did a mini dance. And I was at **_**school**_**! I got twice the amount of reviews plus one that I asked for and I couldn't be happier! Thank you so much! Oh, and I forgot to say, I do not own the picture, I just found it from Google. Also, at some point I will be forced to switch to the manga because Netflix only has up to episode 52… So, yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: BROTHERHOOD, THE MANGA VERSION OF IT, OR THE ORIGINAL FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ANIME! I SWEAR I DON'T! **_**I ONLY OWN ANASTASIA MERCURY!**_

**Here are the replies to the reviews!**

**The Missing 3000****: Well, it's good to be back! Thanks! And I know you're waiting for my other updates but I can't do those because my DVD player has been broke for a while and we still haven't got a replacement. I guess getting me a new one isn't the top of my parent's priority list. Whatever. But, once I get a new one, hopefully soon, I will finish my updates, I promise! I can do this story for a while considering I use Netflix on my cell phone and my school library has the manga… So, yeah. Thank you so much for the review!**

**ACGirlof-the-past****: Thank you for the compliment! It certainly brightened up my day, like literally all the reviews kept me in a happy mood all day! Also, what does "secons" mean? Because you said, "****And this makes me your secons, yay!" and I have no idea what you mean… But, thanks for the review and please tell you meant the next to you review or if you PM me, that would work too. And, since you commented on how long it was, it was 11,070 words, including the author's note. But, I like to write and type, so that kept me going on it. Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Ed FanGirl****: First things first, I freaking love your username! I love Ed. He's my favorite character. Why do you think I'm writing this?! Haha. Anyway, I'm glad you like this story! I was so surprised when I even got a few views on the story; I mean it's only one chapter... Well, now two but still. But, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter as well! Thanks for the review!**

**Angel42497****: Wow, I'm glad you liked it! I will obviously been updating as much as I can since I get such motivating reviews! And I'm really glad you liked it again, thank you so much for the review!**

**Thoroughly Misguided****: Thank. You. Very. MUCH! And My goal is trying to keep it between 10,000 and 15,000 words per chapter. But that's not the most, on one of my others my goal is between 20,000 and 25,000 words. Super long and hard to do, but I'm glad you like it! Keep readin'! Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**So that's that, and to be honest I apologize for my missing words during last chapter! I was copying off my journal and I didn't catch the missing words and when I reread it **_**after**_** I posted, I don't think I could facepalm myself any harder than I was already. Like seriously, I'll watch out for that more! I apologize for that. Again, I noticed that I would randomly go from 3****rd**** POV to 1****st**** POV… I'm sorry, I'll watch out for that more, again. Also, for the ones who read it first, I re-uploaded the previous chapter because I noticed I made her fifteen when she was supposed to be fourteen right there.**

**But, she IS FIFTEEN **_**now**_**.**

**Anyway, after this ridiculously long AN, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** POV**

Isaac narrowed his dark eyes as he drew the transmutation circle with precise detail. He skimmed his eyes around the circle as he continued.

"The Freezing Alchemist?" Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, asked, interested. "Really, he's here?"

"We've received information that he managed to slip into Central a few days ago," Führer King Bradley replied, from the other side of the briefing room. "That's why I summoned you here, Colonel. I need you and your men to smoke him out and bring him in."

"Consider it done, Sir."

Führer King Bradley smirked, chuckling quietly. "Glad you're in Central with us for a while, Mustang," He commented. "It's good to know I have people here I can count on."

"Sir," Colonel Mustang automatically said.

"Oh, one last thing," Führer King Bradley added, "Our risings young stars are here as well, and I'm placing them at your disposal."

Roy blinked, shocked for a moment. "Forgive me, Führer, but, just to be clear, are you referring to—"

Führer King Bradley smirked, "I am." He confirmed. "The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric and the Titanium Alchemist, Anastasia Mercury."

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

That was a year ago, but I swear it feels longer than that. We haven't gone back in a while but I will every once in a while I will write Winry and Granny or give them a call. Edward and Alphonse don't do that, no matter how much Alphonse tells Edward that he should call more. But telling him to call or write the Rockbell's is like telling him to drink his milk, a complete waste of breath.

We have been on several missions since then and I have become quite close to Edward and Alphonse. And even though Edward wouldn't admit it, I think he feels the same. I don't have to even guess about Alphonse because every once in a while, Alphonse would call me "Sister" when we are alone. It touches my heart when he does that. I think him as a little brother, and he reminds a bit of Naryu to be honest. They love animals, are too nice for their own good and are truly kids at heart. At least, Naryu would be if she was still here.

Right now, we have been in Central for a week and we finally booked some train tickets to Lior. I knew Edward was getting restless and I was too. It seemed like that damned Colonel (Okay, I will admit, Edward might have influenced me a 'bit' with his language) was keeping in Central just to torture us.

"Aw, damn it." Edward cursed, looking around. "The Colonel is never going to let us out of here, is he?"

"And we already bought our tickets to Lior too," Alphonse added. "Does this mean we're not going?"

Edward stood up. "I don't know, Al," He said, and looked down at me. "For now, let's just get this over with, right, Anna?"

I smirked slightly and grabbed his hand, letting him pulling me up with ease. I glanced around the dark night, considering we were on a random roof waiting to attack someone we were supposed to be catching, Isaac McDougal, the Freezing Alchemist. "Right, Ed. Let's go so we can finish this quickly." I grinned at him; I'll also admit thanks to Edward, I've gotten a bit arrogant.

Then there was someone blowing a whistle and I raised an eyebrow, "I think that's our signal." I started to run across the roof, jumping at the opening and grinning slightly when I landed, man I still love the automail that Winry made me. It works great and it didn't hurt or jerk like my first one did.

"Ugh, wait up!" I heard Edward call and his and Alphonse's footsteps trailed after me.

We got there in time to see Isaac dodge a bullet by pushing the soldier's hand upwards and a blue alchemic flash happened and the soldier's body was suddenly frozen solid. I widened my eyes in horror realizing he was controlling the water in their bodies to do that and I shivered thinking that I might have to do that one day, being the dog of the military I am.

The other soldier gasped in horror and let out a shout when Isaac grabbed his face and another blue alchemic flash went off. There was small explosion of steam and the men fall down, dead. I growled quietly in anger and moved to clap my hands to create a weapon when Edward beat me to it and created a spear, which he threw down and barely missed him.

We both jumped down the pipes and ledges as Isaac stared at the spear and muttered something along the lines of, "That's alchemy…"

"What a nasty thing to do," Edward commented.

Isaac grinned sadistically. "You of all people should know that great deeds require great sacrifices." He got a crazy look in his eyes. "Isn't that the law of Equivalent Exchange?"

I glared at him. "Don't waste your breath," I snapped at him, stepping beside Edward. "The ways of alchemy don't indicate murder, you ass!" In sync, Edward and I clapped our hands and created a weapon. Well, Edward reshaped his spear into… something with his face at the end and I would have sighed at his detailing choices if it was the right time. Edward had no sense of style what so ever. I placed my hand on a pipe and created a three-foot sword that was sharp to the touch. I held in front of me in a defense position, narrowing my eyes dangerously.

Isaac's eyes widened, "No transmutation circles!" He said.

Edward probably would have rolled his eyes. "Don't be too impressed," He snapped. "Now!" He shouted and Alphonse appeared behind him while Edward and I charged at him. Alphonse took a swing from behind, which he ducked down to avoid. Edward got to him first and swung downward, which Isaac blocked with his automail. Isaac struggled a bit before pushing Edward away and I swung quickly to his side, which he blocked and tried to trip me which I jumped to avoid. I heard him kick Alphonse to knock him away and he grabbed Edward's right hand and there was a flash of blue. Edward let out a grunt and stumbled back. I let out a growl and aimed a kick from my right leg at him, which he grabbed and there was another flash. My pants tore in pieces and I let out a growl, stumbling back from the alchemic power that ran through my automail.

"What?!" Isaac gasped in shock, realizing that we didn't freeze and/or be incinerated from the inside out.

Alphonse tried to knock him out, which Isaac grabbed and flipped him over his head. "I had you two! Any water in your arm should have boiled!" He shouted looking at Edward, then looked at me. "And yours should have froze!"

Edward glared and held up his right, metal arm. "If it's any constellation, you _did_ ruin my coat." He said, he pulled off his coat to reveal his gleaming automail arm.

I glanced down at my ripped pant leg. "Well, damn it." I muttered, ripping the excess off; it would only get in my way. "You ruined my pants too, I liked these." I sighed in mock disappointment. "I guess I'll have to go shopping again."

Isaac studied us both while I walked over to stand next to Edward. "The young, gifted alchemists," He muttered, staring at us. "The ones that don't use a transmutation circle. The male has an automail right arm and the female has a automail right leg, small part of her left leg is automail and her left arm automail." He narrowed his eyes us both. "I know who you are. You two are the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric and the Titanium Alchemist, Anastasia Mercury!" He paused then pointed at Alphonse. "So... It's not you?" We all knew exactly what he meant. He mistook Alphonse for the Fullmetal Alchemist, you think Edward would be used to it by now. It happens everywhere we go. (Even someone mistook _Edward_ for _me_ when I at the hotel and they had to go something. I guess some towns people needed to do something with titanium and Edward did it with alchemy. Then they were like, "Oh, are you the Titanium Alchemist?!" and according to Alphonse, Edward's response was like this, "NO, I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! TITANIUM IS AT THE HOTEL, _YOU JEEEERRRKS_!")

Alphonse scratched his head. "Um, no, I'm his younger brother, Alphonse!"

Isaac got depressed lines. "But, he's a runt!"

I slapped a hand to my forehead as Edward got a tick mark and shouted, "Oh yeah?! Can a runt to do this?!" and transmuted a block of walls that squished Isaac in the middle of it. "You really had to mention his height?" I muttered quietly. "You're only pissing him off, idiot."

"I've heard stories, but I never imagined this!" Isaac muttered, his voice sounded odd because how squished he was. "The Fullmetal and Titanium Alchemists are only little kids!"

I got a tick mark, along with Edward. I absolutely hated when people assumed just because I was young or a girl that I was weak. It annoyed me to no end. So, while Edward screamed, "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" I bellowed, "DON'T CALL ME A KID, DAMN YOU!" We both clapped our hands, putting them on a wall and transmuted a hand that sent him flying from Edward's previous trap.

"You know, Ed, I don't think he was talking about your height just now," Alphonse commented, a sweatdrop on his helmet. "And Anna, I don't think he was trying to get you angry…"

Edward got another tick mark. "Even if he wasn't, it still pissed me off!"

I growled, glaring at the spot where Isaac once was. "He's lucky, dammit. I could have done much worse to him for calling me a weak kid!"

* * *

><p>I leaned against the wall next to Alphonse, staring awkwardly at the beaming soldier in front of us. Edward was fixing the wall that he had created, you know the one that squished Isaac? He was turning it back to normal with his alchemy. "So, you two are the ones we've been hearing so much about lately, the Fullmetal and Titanium Alchemists!" He chirped, making me look away, a bit uncomfortable with his smile. I never did like all the attention I get form the soldiers, it just made me uncomfortable. "You're as good as they say; thanks for the help!"<p>

Alphonse looked uncomfortable as well. "Uh, you're welcome, but I'm not really the one you should be thanking."

As soon as he finished, Edward stood, putting on his trench coat. "There!" He announced, walking over. "Come on, Al, Anna, we have a train to catch!" He said, waving for us to follow him. I rolled my eyes at him but followed anyway.

"Um, okay," Alphonse muttered, following as well. "If you think it's okay to leave…"

I patted his metal chest lightly with my knuckles. "We can leave, Al, we're okay." I assured, smiling lightly at her.

Alphonse looked down at her and I'm sure if he could have, he would have smiled. "Okay, Anna," He said.

We walked in silence, hearing the clatters of the heels hitting the ground. I tensed at the sound of gloves slipping off and whipped around to see Isaac fall to the ground, his hands on a puddle of water. Then there was a small explosion and a bright flash of alchemy. I covered my eyes, ignoring the hot steaming that hit me and the others at full force. Soon, the hot steam entered my lungs and I coughed into my sleeve, trying to breathe normally.

"Was that steam?" Edward coughed as well.

I coughed again and cleared my throat. "Yeah, it disgusts me that he uses my element for that." I commented, wiping off my mouth.

"Brother, Anna, look!" Alphonse gasped. "He got away!"

"Dammit, now he really pissed me off!" Edward shouted.

I gritted my teeth. "Just wait to next time we see him," I growled. "My automail is going to kick him hard where the sun doesn't shine!"

Edward winced sympathetically, looking away from me.

* * *

><p>"Looks like you underestimated your opponent, Fullmetal, Titanium." Colonel Mustang commented, smirking at us in amusement as Edward and I silently fumed.<p>

"Who is this guy anyway?" Edward growled, looking away from him annoyed.

"You'd know that if you had listened to the briefing like I told you to," Colonel Mustang chided and I looked a bit sheepish but still annoyed towards Edward, who just was plain annoyed. "But, _no_, you had to go charging right after him!" He drug out the 'no' just to mock us, I swear.

I got a tick mark, glaring at the Colonel. "Alright, alright," I snapped. "We get it!"

"We're sorry, 'kay?" Edward joined, rolling his eyes. "Whatever,"

Colonel Mustang rested his chin on in his palm. "Next time a superior officer tells you to pay attention you might just try it."

Edward looked eyes with me and his gold eyes were strong with annoyance and slight embarrassment. I nodded to him slightly. "Fine…" Edward muttered reluctantly.

"Now," Colonel Mustang said. "His name is Isaac McDougal, or as he was known back in the day, Isaac the Freezer."

I smirked slightly. "'Back in the day', did you just call yourself old, Colonel?" I mocked, my orange eyes glinting with mischief.

"He's a former State Alchemist," Colonel continued, acting like I didn't speak while Edward covered up his laughter with a fake cough. He winked at me, smirking as well.

"Former?" Edward asked, trying to act serious.

Colonel Mustang stood up from his desk and walked to a window, looking out. "That's right," He agreed. "He served in the Ishvalan War, during that time, he gave us no sign that he turned traitor." I threw my arm across the back of the couch so I could see him better. "After the war, he immediately resigned and went into hiding. He's been with the Anti-Establishment Movement ever since." He looked at us over his shoulder. "Taking him into custody is a matter of top priority, whether it's dead or alive, that's up to him."

Edward looked away. "No way, we're not killing anyone for you." He said.

"And that's your choice," Colonel Mustang said, making Edward and I both look at him again. "Your orders are to simply help us contain him. That's all," Colonel Mustang locked eyes with me and I narrowed mine back. He gained a smirk, "Off topic, have you obtained any leads for getting your bodies back yet?"

Edward got a tick mark and I growled lightly. "Maybe if you ever gave us time to look!" Edward snapped.

I clenched my fists. "If you would ever let us leave Central maybe we can go after Lior and see if our theory is correct, dammit!"

Then the door slammed open and I jumped at the sound.

"Roy, how goes?!" An excited male-wearing a the usual blue military uniform and had dark, disheveled hair along with hazel eyes that popped from behind his glasses-yelled, walking in with his hands in the air. "I heard you let them put you in charge for the catching the Freezer, huh?! That's one hell of a nasty assignment! But, hey, can be your chance to earn that promotion to Central!" Then he noticed us. "Oh, say! I guess my timing was perfect, you three are the Elric Brothers and Anastasia Mercury, right?!" He sprinted over and grabbed Alphonse's and my hands, shaking them frantically. "Wow, it's an honor to meet the youngest State Alchemists, ever! You two are legends around here! I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, a pleasure!" He finally stopped shaking our hands and I felt a bit dizzy. He was shaking mine so hard that I was bouncing up and down.

"Um, you want Edward, I'm acting his little brother Alphonse." Al (Okay, screw it, I'm just going by their nicknames. I think I'm close enough to them to call them by their nicknames inside my own head!) said, pointing to Edward, who was radiating angry waves , glaring at Hughes as if to challenge him to call him little.

Hughes held up is hands in defense. "What?!" He shouted, shocked and looking at the fuming Ed nervously. "Sorry! I had no idea the Fullmetal Alchemist would be so—"

The waves got stronger and I held up a hand. "Don't finish that sentence; you'll only tick him off." I warned, and smiled slightly, waving a bit. "I'm Anastasia, but I think you already know that."

"Hughes," Colonel called before Hughes could reply.

Hughes straightened up, looking towards the colonel. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" Colonel Mustang asked annoyed. "Go home,"

"Actually, I'm here on official business." Hughes grinned and the colonel looked confused. Hughes turned back to us. "You, Elrics and Mercury, I understand that you three don't have a place to stay, so that means you'll have to come with me!"

I blinked and then the light that hit Hughes glasses a different angle, making it look like a glare. He reached into his uniform and pulled out a picture and Edward freaked out before he saw it, making me laugh lightly. "My wife, Gracia, and my daughter, Elicia, would love to have you!"

* * *

><p>We stood at the open door of the Hughes' family and the little girl, Elicia according to Hughes, walked out, a bright smile on her cute face. Her mother, Gracia, stood at the door, her hands in front of her, and was smiling lightly at us. Elicia stared up at us with a bright, bright smile. I almost awed at it, I wouldn't deny that she wasn't cute.<p>

Hughes bent down and bear hugged his daughter, who started to giggling loudly. "Hi, Princess!" Hughes shouted, the largest smile on his face and his hazel eyes bright.

"Ow!" She laughed, squirming around in her father's embrace. "Daddy, your beard's itchy!"

"Like this?" He laughed, rubbing his cheek against hers. "Itchy? Itchy!"

She laughed again. After a few more moments, I was basically forced to clear my throat and Hughes let go of Elicia and looked at us. "Look, we have guests!"

She studied us then pointed at Al. "Big Brother," then she pointed at Ed. "Little Brother," then she pointed at me and I blinked, "Big Sister!"

Ed got a tick mark and pointed at me with his thumb. "This is Anna, our _friend_ and _my partner_," He growled lightly, then pointed at himself with his thumb. "And I'm Edward Elric," He jerked his thumb towards Al. "And this is my _younger_ brother Alphonse Elric. Get that? _Young-er Bro-ther_,"

Elicia didn't budge. "But younger means little, and _you're little_."

Ed got several tick marks and if he could, there would be steam coming out of his ears and/or nose. Hughes carried a laughing Elicia in and Alphonse began to carry a spazzing Edward, while I walked behind them with a sweatdrop. Before I came in, I stopped in front of Gracia. "I'm sorry for Edward's…" I gestured to Alphonse still walking with Ed and trying to calm him down. "Anger issues, he'll be fine in a few moments, Mrs. Hughes."

She smiled, gesturing me inside. "Oh, that's fine." She closed the door. "I made dinner if you're hungry," She smiled a closed eyed smile. "I've been told multiple times that my cooking is delicious."

I grinned back at her. "Then I can't wait, Mrs. Hughes!"

She walked into the kitchen, me following her. "Just call me Gracia, Anna."

Soon, we were at the kitchen table and Ed's and my coats were off, out of respect and I sat next to Ed at the table. Mrs. Hughes, heh, I mean, Gracia, really meant she made dinner. She had so many choices and they all looked so tasty!

Ed's eyes scanned the table excited. "Wow!" He said amazed, and took a bite of the keesh. "You weren't kidding, this is great!"

I took a small thing of salad and took a bite, smiling happily at the taste. "You're right, Ed!" I exclaimed after swallowing. "This is amazing, Mrs. Hughes!"

"What did I tell you, Anna?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Call me Gracia and, eat all you want!"

"Okay!" Ed and I chimed together, eating more of her food.

Hughes looked confused for a second before grinning slightly. "Alphonse," He chided. "How are you going to eat with that armor on? Go ahead, take it off; relax!"

Ed, Al and I froze, Ed was mid bite while I was mid chew. "Uh…"

"Well, you see… Uh…" Al rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you see, he can't take it off because-because it's part of his alchemy training!" Ed stuttered slightly then looked at Hughes, who blinked. "You know how it is; I'll eat enough for the both of us!"

"Training! Choo-choo!" Elicia laughed, flaring her arms around cutely.

After a bit, she stopped 'choo-choo'ing and looked at me. "Big Sister?" She asked.

I stopped mid-bite and set my fork down. "Yes, Elicia?"

She looked between Ed and I, who had slowed down in his eating in interest. "Are you and Little Brother like Mommy and Daddy?" She giggled.

I felt my face heat up and I saw Ed freeze in his chewing. "WHAT?!" I shouted quickly, and almost dropped my knife. "I'm not—Were aren't—I mean—No! No! We aren't together, Elicia!"

Hughes got a soft look in his eyes. "That's a shame," He said, casually. "You would be a fine wife for Edward one day."

Then the table was full of protests from Ed and I and laughing from the rest of the Hughes' family and Al.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** POV**

The quiet Central Prison filled with the cruel laughter of one of the most famous prisoners, Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist. "Hands down, that has to be the funniest joke I have heard in a long, long time." Kimblee commented from inside his cell. "The _Freezing_ Alchemists wants _me_ to come play his sidekick, well, as fun as that sounds, the Crimson Alchemist works alone. I always have."

"Kimblee," Isaac said calmly. "If we work together, we can bring down Bradley and this Godforsaken Military. You know the horrors that took place in Ishval. You were there, dammit. You know the kind of things Bradley ordered us to do, the kind of man he really is. That's why you killed all those officers, isn't it? To send them a message."

Kimblee began laughing again. "I think you've got me all wrong!" He grinned sadistically. "My motivates aren't as sophisticated as 'revenge' or 'honor' or anything like that. The reason I killed all those men is because I _could_. It's as simple as that."

Isaac sighed, beginning to walk away. "That's too bad, Kimblee. That's too bad." He began walking out of the prison, passing a frozen guard. Isaac patted him mockingly, purposely knocking the frozen man.

"Keep up the good work." The frozen man broke slightly when he landed with a thud.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

I hummed to myself as the hot water rinsed off the grim off my body. I looked down and absent mindedly traced the burnt and also carved into my skin scar that was the Flamel sign. You know, the signature sign that Ed has on the back of his red coat? Yeah, that's the Flamel signature. My father, when he was trained, adopted that sign from his Teacher to prove he was taught by her. His was tattooed onto his back. And when he was training me one night, he got a knife and a hot metal rod. He carved the sign into my right thigh and then used the metal rood to burn it into my skin as well. I remember that pain; I thought it was the most agonizing thing I would ever experience. Of course, that was until I tried Human Transmutation…

Also, if you're wondering, Ed and Al don't know about it either. The scar/burn was so far up my right thigh that it was probably directly under my hip bone. So, if I wore shorts, it still wouldn't be visible. I would have to have my shorts or pants off to see it, because he did carve it about a medium size. I still haven't told them, Ed and Al, if I did, they would probably deem it as child abuse.

I sighed lightly as I stepped out of the shower, drying myself off. I was excited that I got to use a shower after the incident earlier today. I reached for my night clothes from my suitcase when I paused; it was only my dirty clothes on the counter. My night clothes weren't there and I wasn't really willing to walk around in my dirty clothes once again…

I licked my lips nervously. _'Looks like I have no choice,'_ I thought to myself. I clapped my hands and placed them on the towel, bonding the ends together to make sure they don't open and walked the door. I tip-toed quickly down the hallway, silently dreading when I would pass Ed and Al's room, they would usually have the worst time to come see me.

I swear I had jinxed myself at that exact moment because the door to Ed and Al's room swung open and smacked me in the side. I toppled to the ground and groaned slightly. I looked up at the culprit and felt myself flush when I saw a red faced Ed and his eyes scanning over me then looking away hastily, his cheeks darkening.

I squeaked, pulling my towel as tight as it could go and jumped up, running to my room and inside it, and locking the door behind me. I threw on my night clothes, which were sprawled across my bed. I flopped down onto my bed, groaning from embarrassment.

"I can't believe that just happened," I muttered to myself. "That he saw me like that…" I put the pillow over my head in despair. "I hope he forgets it, it's not likely though. That's what you get for being friends with the Fullmetal genius of the Military."

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** POV**

"We have confirmed reports that McDougal broken in Central Prison," Roy Mustang informed, walking down the hallways of Central. "Whatever he's up to, he's growing bold which means our time is short. Close down all roads, search ever part of the city, and when you find him, shoot on sight. That is an order from the Führer himself." He opened the door, the light hitting him full on which didn't faze him. "But if I find him first, _he's mine_." He slipped on his white gloves with the transmutation circles on them, with a serious expression on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

I stared at the dead, steaming men, almost depressed. It was depressing, seeing the things that the Freezer was doing with my element, how cruel it was. Making them explode from the inside out with scolding hot temperatures must have hurt like hell before they died.

"Get a medic, hurry!" A random soldier yelled, or maybe it was the soldier from yesterday, I vaguely wondered.

"Report to Central pronto: 'five men dead'!" Another yelled, running past us, one hitting me a bit along the way, causing me to stumble into Al. He looked down at me in surprise and I jerked my head to the running soldiers and he nodded like he understood, which he probably did.

"How awful," Al muttered quickly.

"It looks like a steam explosion went off," I mused, stepping closer to the bodies, observing them. "Raise the temperature of water quick enough, it will expand with the force of a bomb blast; the human body is 70% water, I believe. I am correct, aren't I?" I looked at Ed for approval.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah," He said then looked at me suspiciously. "How'd you know?"

I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder. "It's one of my favorite elements to perform alchemy with, idiot." I replied, knowing that he would remember that now.

A look of realization came to his golden eyes. "Oh, yeah," He chuckled. "I forgot."

I rolled my eyes again. "Obviously,"

Ed straightened. "Let's hurry," He ordered, walking off, forcing us to follow. "We need to find him before he hurts anyone else."

Al and I hummed in agreement with him, and when his back was faced away from Al and I, I mock saluted him with my right hand, an annoyed look on my face. Al looked down and saw what I was doing and let a chuckle, covering it with a fake cough. And what freaked me out was, without even turning around, Ed called back, "Anna, you can at ease!"

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** POV**

Isaac grinned sadistically when he finished his last curved line on his last transmutation circle. He straightened himself up, dropping the piece of chalk beside him. "Finished," he muttered to himself victoriously.

Suddenly, the familiar hum of alchemy filled the silence and blue sparks created spears that shot out of the wall, aiming for Isaac, which he avoided swiftly. "Impressive reflexes, Isaac," A masculine voice commented. "You were able to dodge my attack so easily!"

Isaac got into a defense stance. "I know that voice," He growled. "Is that you, Armstrong?"

"Indeed," Major Armstrong shouted, punching through the wall and walking through the rubble towards Isaac, Armstrong's brass knuckles glinting. (Would you really call them brass knuckles or brass gloves? I don't know, go with it, please. Thank you~)

"None other," Major Armstrong continued. "It is I, the Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong in the flesh." He said, sparkles around his head.

"Aw, shut it!" Isaac snapped, placing his hand into a puddle, creating razor sharp waves that blasted towards Major Armstrong, which he avoided by stepping to the side. "I've always wanted to chop that ego down to size!" Isaac let out a battle cry as he launched another attack towards him, and Major Armstrong stared defiantly toward the water.

"But you'll need more than just water to quench my fists!" Major Armstrong retorted, racing his fists.

In a different part of town, several explosions from the two battling alchemists could be seen and heard, especially by the people, most importantly by Anna, Ed and Al. The ground shook and large destructive sounds followed each, making Anna narrow her eyes where Major Armstrong detailed rocks were flying from in the sky. She pointed at the direction they came from, "There," She said to Ed and Al. "I have a feeling Isaac's there."

Ed deadpanned at her. "Really, Anna? Please, tell where you got that observation," He asked sarcastically.

Anna frowned at him. "No need for sarcasm, idiot." She grumbled, starting to run in that direction, ignoring the groans of annoyance from Ed and the, "Wait up, Anna!" from Al.

Quickly, they got to the alley where the debris was coming from and Al shouted, "Major!" in shock when he saw Major Armstrong battling.

Almost on impulse, Isaac spun around, throwing his canteen at them, making the water turn into boiling hot. When Al saw the attack, he grabbed Anna and Ed by their arms and shielding them with his armor and squashing them together. Anna and Ed where chest to chest, their faces centimeters from one another because the way Alphonse had shielded them. Normally, Anna would have freaked out, stuttering, blushing and making a complete fool of herself, but the situation didn't really call for that. While Anna and Ed had their eyes closed, as if that would help them dodge the hot water, Isaac ran past them to escape.

"Water from his canteen, huh?" Anna muttered, ignoring the small stinging sensation on her left arm. "Dirty trick, damn bastard."

Ed hit Al's number lightly on his armor. "Thanks for the quick save, Al."

Anna repeated Ed's gesture. "Yeah, thanks."

Al nodded to show he accepted their gratitude. "Yeah, come on, he's getting away!"

"Come then," Major Armstrong ordered, running ahead of us. "Follow me, Elric Brothers and Miss Mercury!"

"Right!" All three of us coursed.

* * *

><p>Isaac stood on a roof of a… random building, glaring down at the city. His dark eyes were cold as he scanned over the city in disgust; how much he wanted to kill Bradley. His mouth twitched upwards slightly at the thought of the Führer's blood on his hands. Oh, how much he wanted that damn bastard.<p>

"It's been a long time, _Freezer_," A voice commented, a dark tone into it. It was the Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang. He was on the roof with several other personals from the Military.

A wicked, merciless grin spread across Isaac's face. "Well, Roy Mustang, so the Flame Alchemist came out to play?" He taunted.

Colonel Mustang was not affected by his taunt. "You can make this easy on the both of us," He said, a blank expression on his face but his dark eyes as cold as always. "I rather not fight an old war buddy."

Isaac tilted his head back to him in acknowledge, a rage filling his eyes. "'War buddy', please, don't flatter yourself. I knew no friends in Ishval, only Military bastards and their damn dogs!" He snarled. The immediate reply was the sound of a snap and a column of flames hurled itself towards Isaac. Isaac's eyes widened with horror before his transmutation circles glowed and the fire collided with a column of water, cancelling each other.

Isaac growled in irritation before slamming his palm down on a water pipe. The water in neighboring pipes or all the water that transferred in or out of that pipe shot up in the air and went straight to Roy Mustang, soaking him in a matter of seconds. Isaac stood, running across the roof. "When water meets flame, the flame goes out." Isaac said smugly. He created a bridge of ice to run across to get to the next roof. Once safely across the bridge and on the roof, his alchemy attacked the bridge, dissolving it back to water.

He quickly ran back to the alley where he was before and glared down at the debris that covered the transmutation circle. He got down on his knees and began to push the rubble off the transmutation circle. Once it was cleared, he smirked when he saw the perfectly fine matrix. "Alright, still there!" He announced in triumph.

"Stop right there!" Ed shouted, stepping in one of the alley entryways. "I was wondering what you were doing in the alley and I came back to check it out and _bingo_!" His golden eyes flickered down to the matrix drawn perfectly on the ground.

Metal clangs filled air, along with human footsteps as well. Al and Anna stopped at the other alley entryway, affectively closing off the exits. "There's nowhere to run this time!" Al shouted, tense in his armor and prepared for a fight.

Anna cracked her fists, a tick mark on her head. "And I can kick your ass for pissing me off now." She added a small smirk on her face. From the other side of the alley, Ed sweatdropped slightly. 'I think she changed a bit while being with us,' Ed thought to himself. But he couldn't deny that he didn't like this version of her.

"Clearly," Isaac smirked, spreading his eyes out. "But who's running?" He taunted, raising his hands, his palms up. The familiar hum and crackle of alchemy, along with a blood red aura, filled the alley.

Anna looked up alarmed to see it the very same red alchemy producing all around the city. "There's no way this is possible…" She muttered, her orange eyes wide_. 'There's no way a typical alchemist, even a State Alchemist, could produce an alchemic reaction of this scale. Unless...' _She grinned victoriously. _'Unless he is a Philosopher's Stone.'_

As if hearing her thoughts, Ed's eyes got wide and he gaped, "An alchemic reaction on _this_ scale…?"

"That's impossible," Al muttered from his position next to Anna. "Unless—You don't think he's—"

"—A Philosopher's Stone!" Ed and Anna finished together.

Then an unfamiliar hum of power came from the alchemic reaction. Anna felt her stomach churn as the molecules in the air changed and the moisture began to freeze. Anna's eyes got wide; she couldn't even freeze that much. She could barely freeze a large block of ice! She was still having trouble with ice, even with how easy it is. Well, no, she could create a large block of ice, but she just can't put details on it. Like she tried to create an ice sculpture of her State Alchemist pocket watch and it looked a like a deformed oval with a chain.

"He's freezing all the moisture in the air," Ed mumbled, making Anna snap out of her thoughts.

"Edward Elric, Anastasia Mercury," Isaac said, making the two mentioned narrow their eyes at him. "You swore your lives as dogs of the Military." He grinned mockingly. "But, do you know who you really serve or what their plans are?!"

"Who cares?!" Ed retorted. "It's not our problem!"

"Don't be a fool!" Isaac yelled, another crazy look in his eyes. "He'll led us all to ruin; I'm only doing what needs to be done!"

Anna snapped. "He said that we don't care, you idiot!" She growled back, running towards the ice and leaping in the ice. She pushed her foot on a growing ice block and pushed herself over the wall. She flipped mid-air and landed behind him, flaring her leg out to kick him. Isaac dodged her kick and Al punched at him several times, which he managed to block with his arms. Anna, annoyed by then, kicked at him and socked him in his stomach, sending him stumbling back. And for good measure, Al ran forward and kicked him, sending him flying back, which Ed barely jumped out of the way to avoid, and making Isaac hit a railing.

"Alright, nice work, Al, Anna," Ed complimented, grinning lopsided at them.

"We still have to stop his alchemy!" Al reminded.

"I know," Ed said and looked back at them before stepping towards Isaac. "Now, where is it? You have a Philosopher's Stone, don't you?!"

Isaac grinned at him amused. "What are you talking about?" He taunted.

Anna glared at him harshly. "We won't ask again, Freezer," She growled once again. "Where is it?!"

"And what are you going to do, girl?" He grinned cruelly. "You all are out of your league!" Water from the nearby river flew up in the air and froze with ease. Then it kept expanding in height and width; Isaac grabbed onto an ice block and let it carry himself up to the top of the ice chunk. When it started to get near the trio, they let out yelps and ran away from it, them all letting out their own exclamations of panic.

As they ran, they were heading straight for Major Armstrong, who exclaimed, "Prepare for a demonstration of the Armstrong alchemy!"

"He's all yours, Major!" Anna yelped as she ran past them, ahead of the Elric Brothers.

"Witness the alchemy that has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" He yelled, and punched the ice block when the blue alchemic flashes started to crackle off his metal gloves. The punch created a large dent and stopped it, only for it to continue to the right, going straight through a building. Major Armstrong stepped back, shocked. "That's unexpected." He gaped.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Ed exploded. "You're making it worse!"

"I was merely—" Another explosion cut him off. Several ice walls began to show up, merging together with others at some points and growing larger.

"The ice walls!"

"They're merging," Ed realized.

"But that means—"

"If they all meet in the middle…" Anna trailed off, her eyes widening in horror.

"Aw dammit, it's Central Command!" Ed finished.

"**He's gonna freeze it over**!" They all coursed in realization.

Anna narrowed her eyes at the frozen over transmutation circles, that were still cackling red alchemy. She wiped around swiftly, facing the Major. "Major, can you get rid of those transmutation circles?"

"Yes, we can go after the Freezer while you do," Ed added.

"Consider them erased," Major Armstrong responded, nodding to them. "I'll be right on it."

Ed and Anna ran to the right side of the moving ice wall while Al moved to the left. Ed wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her close for he was going to bring them both up the top of the ice wall by using his alchemy. When he did, they both heard Isaac announce, "Führer King Bradley, for your cold-blooded crimes in Ishval, I condemn you to a frozen Hell."

"Not so fast," Ed shouted, clapping his hands and tightening his grip on Anna's waist, making sure she was pressed against him. Anna ignored the heat in her cheeks. They both shot up on a pillar and landed next to each other on the ice wall, Alphonse right behind the both of them.

Isaac merely set his hands down, making the ice start to go to them. Ed clapped and set them on the ice wall as well, "Two can play at that game!" He shouted, making the ice deconstruct.

Isaac was forced to jump in the air, placing his hands on a stray ice chunk. The ice turned to blazing hot water and Anna and Ed let out exclamations of pain as the hot water sprayed across them. Isaac used his powers to make pillar like stairs to get back on the ice wall and went to attack Anna, who was pulled out of the way by Al. "Anna!" Al yelped.

"Too slow!" Isaac laughed, grabbing Al's helmet and making an explosion of steam erupt.

"Alphonse!" Ed yelped, running to his brother's head.

Isaac approached Anna and Al, but Al kicked out, making them both flip up in the air and land in defense stances. Isaac's eyes widened when he saw that there was no body inside the armor. "There's no one in there; it's empty." He gaped. Ed silently picked up his brother's helmet. "But that could only be true if his soul was _bounded_ to the armor." He narrowed his eyes at the trio. "So, Fullmetal lost his arm and his brother lost his whole body." His eyes flickered to Anna. "And you lost your arm, leg, and part of your left." He grinned mercilessly. "I see now, it all makes sense. You fools committed the Ultimate Taboo." Anna swallowed a lump in her throat, being reminded of that experience. "You attempted Human Transmutation, didn't you?! Alchemy's one and only unforgivable sin!"

Anna winced as she felt the dark memory creep to the front of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback!<strong>

_The basement of the Mercury house was filled with the flashing blue and violet light as the agony filled sobs overpowered the hum and crackling of the alchemy._

"_Please," An eleven year old Anastasia sobbed, clutching her right leg. Well, what was left of it. Blood began to spread around the small girl as she bleed from her left arm, right and left leg, which was all taken by Truth. "Someone, please, help!"_

_She craned her head up, her black and white hair falling in front of her face. Behind her dark hair, her eyes seemed to glow with pure agony and tears splattered on the floor below her. She looked helplessly at the spot where her father's clothes laid. He had lost his whole body and life as his toll. "Father," She choked then rage filled her eyes. "TRUTH, YOU BASTARD!"_

_Then a wheezing caught her attention. She glanced at the general direction and saw that the two… creatures were staring at her and breathing heavily. One of them was small and one of them was the size of a fully grown human. They definitely weren't Naryu or her mother. They were monsters, abominations, and/or creatures from Hell._

_Tears welled in her eyes. "Naryu… Mom… No, this isn't what we wanted!" She sobbed, her body trembling with the force of the sobs._

_Then her eyes snapped to the table next to her, where her dad's pistol laid. _'If something goes wrong and I'm not here to help you, and what we create **are not** your mom and your sister, I want you to use this gun and empty five bullets each into those things. Understand, Anastasia?' _She went rigid with shock. Did he know this was going to happen? No. No, he wouldn't put her life in danger like that._

_She used her right arm to drag herself to the table, using the remaining amount of her left leg to help. She left a trail of blood with each push and groaned at each small movement. When she got to the table, she stretched her right hand and grasped the butt of the gun tightly before letting her hand drop downward like a rock._

_Her eyes snapped to the creatures when she heard a similar thud to the one she made seconds ago. Her eyes locked onto the one who was supposed to be Naryu, who was stretching it's arm toward her._

_Something within her snapped. Tears welled in her eyes as she let out a scream of internal agony. "YOU'RE NOT MY LITTLE SISTER!" She roared, firing five bullets into the creature, which stopped moving after the third bullet pierced it. Anna then locked her gaze onto the other on. "AND YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" She shot five bullets again in that one before collapsing._

_She had lost too much blood. It was amazing that she lasted this long without going unconscious, she was probably relaying on adrenaline. Her vision was blurry and her strength was leaving her in a matter of seconds._

_Her eyes began to close when a bang happened. She moved her eyes to see two figures burst into the room, one female and one male figure. Her vision started to focus in and out but she was able to make out that man had black hair and dark eyes while the woman had blonde hair and brown eyes._

_Brown eyes like Naryu had._

_With that thought in mind, a soft smile slipped onto Anna's face as her eyes started to drift close. As her senses began to dull, she heard a sharp snap then an explosion and saw fire shoot past her and strike the things behind her. Then she felt her body being picked up and her one phrase,_

"_You're safe now."_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback end!<strong>

Anna squeezed her eyes shut as the memory replied in her mind. The memory would always haunt her, even if that's not all the memory.

She flickered her eyes to Ed through her pitch black bangs. She knew that Ed was remembering his time when he attempted Human Transmutation. After a few moments, she heard him mutter, "You know, they're really some lines you shouldn't cross." He threatened.

While he was still tense, Anna charged, a pure rage in her eyes. She socked in him the gut, listening to the pleasant groan of pain that reached her ears immediately. Ed ran behind her, locking his hands together and smashing them down on his head. Isaac growled, placing his palms on the ice, sending ice arrows to Anna and Ed, who flipped out of the way. Al ran under the two as they flipped and swiped his hand through the ice and kicked Isaac of the wall of ice, listening to the sickening crunches and grunts.

Ed, Anna and Al slide down the side swiftly, jogging to where Isaac laid, blood trailing down his mouth and arm. "Give it up," Ed snarled. "There's no water for you to use here."

"You forgot something," Isaac grinned viciously.

Anna's eyes in horror at the statement. "His body," She realized. "the human body is made of 70% water!"

Isaac's eyes got another crazy look in them as he held his palm out. A hardened sharp pillar shaped blood launched to Ed and impaled his shoulder. Ed grunted as the thing pierced his skin. Anna let out a growl on irritation and leaped up, slamming her foot down on the blood. Ed dropped to his knees, gripping his shoulder tightly.

"Why can't you fools understand," Isaac demanded, staggering up and clutching his shoulder as well. "I'm trying to save this country!" As if on que, the ice walls hit the curbs and the water around the building began to freeze over. Isaac began to laugh manically, stumbling away from them.

Anna wrapped her arm around Ed's torso and pulled him up, letting him lean his weight on to her. He protested for a few seconds and she silenced him with a glare. He sighed and ripped the excess impaled blood pillar and glared at the direction where Isaac left. "Come on, let's go." He ordered, walking forward with my help. "I'm not finished yet, not even close."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the city, soldier repeatedly fired at the ice wall. After the black smoke cleared, the eyed the spot they shot at and noticed that the wall repaired itself. "Not again!" A soldier groaned.<p>

A soaking wet Mustang marched up to the wall, a new pair of dry gloves on his hands. He snapped his fingers at the wall, making it erupt in flames. "WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY FLAMES NOW, YOU BASTARD?!" Colonel Mustang bellowed.

From the side, Hawkeye sighed dejectedly. "When will he learn," She muttered, shutting the briefcase full of his gloves. "It's bad enough that he's useless on rainy days."

As if he heard that, the flames got stronger.

* * *

><p>On another part of town, Isaac stumbled into an alley. He froze mid-step when he saw a man in a military uniform, a sword at his side and one eye patch. "Bradley…" He breathed, then began to chuckle. Soon, his chuckles turned to his maniacal laughter. "Perfect!" He shouted victoriously, holding his hand out to make a spear thing out of solid blood. He began to sprint towards Führer King Bradley, who didn't even flinch. When he got into the perfect distance to kill him, there was flash of black and red and Isaac passed the Führer he froze. Even with the heartless grin, blood splattered from his shoulders and he dropped to his knees. Once the blood spread around him, a small, glowing red sphere floated across the crimson liquid and hit his hair, dissolving into nothing on impact. It was a Philosopher's Stone.<p>

* * *

><p>In the Central Prison, Kimblee grinned manically. "Now, that is too bad." He announced.<p>

* * *

><p>Colonel Mustang snapped his fingers, flames destroying the ice wall temporarily. He turned to Major Armstrong swiftly, "Major, go now!"<p>

"Right," Major Armstrong said. "The Armstrong alchemy will not fail!" He punched the ground, which broke into pieces, including the transmutation circle, effectively ruining it. The red glow around Central disappeared.

* * *

><p>In the alley, Ed breathed heavily in shock while leaning on Ann for support. "Führer King Bradley, you're here?" Ed muttered.<p>

King Bradley turned to us, a pleasant smile on his face. "Oh, job well done, Fullmetal, Titanium," He complimented. "I came out to see if I could lend a hand, and to think, I would be the one to catch him! If nothing else, this will make an excellent story for my son!"

'_I don't think 'excellent' is the right word for it…' _Anna thought to herself, a slight sweatdrop on her face.

* * *

><p>From inside his office, Colonel Mustang sneezed as Maes Hughes walked in, saying, "Oh, is that a cold I here?" when he heard Colonel Mustang sneezed. He walked over to Mustang's desk while Hawkeye closed the door. "From what I hear, you're the man of the hour!"<p>

Colonel Mustang shook his head. "Nah, I just destroyed the transmutation circles, the Führer is the actual person who brought down McDougal." He replied.

"Sure," Hughes said, carelessly. "But the Führer telling everybody it was you! So, congratulations," all Hughes got was a deadpanned look. "Oh, so it's like that, huh? Well, some friendly advice, next time a superior tells you to take credit for something that you didn't do, you just might want to try it for once."

Colonel Mustang looked shocked then sheepish while Hawkeye got an amused glint in her brown eyes.

* * *

><p>In the hospital, Al leaned forward near his brother. "You know, we never got to find out if he ever had a Philosopher's Stone or not." Al reminded Ed.<p>

Ed held up his hands, like I don't know. "No," Ed agreed. "But maybe it will say something in the official report."

The door opened the only thing visible was a bouquet of roses. "Greetings, Edward Elric." Major Armstrong greeted, stepping into the room, sparkles all around him. "As soon as I heard that you were in the hospital, I DASHED RIGHT OVER!" Ed and Al began to tremble. "And just as I expected, you are desperately in need of my instance!" Major Armstrong ripped his shirt off and Ed and Al screamed in horror. "You need the example of a perfect male specimen to inspire your recovery! You see, you're looking livelier already!"

"WILL YOU GET OUT?!" Ed bellowed.

"Hey," A feminine voice chided. "That's no way to treat the person who picked me up from the hotel to bring me here!" Anna stepped in the room, a smile on her face as she walked up to the bed. She sat on the side and looked him over thoroughly. "You alright there, Ed?" She asked.

Ed got a small tint to his cheeks. "Yeah, I'm fine, Anna,"

Anna smiled softly at him, her orange eyes locking with his. "Good, we need you good and strong when we get to Lior."

* * *

><p>All the way in Lior, a beautiful woman with dark hair, revealing and skin-tight outfit and perfect outfit was on the phone. "Ah, so Isaac's dead, is he?" She asked into the phone. "That's a shame and I had such high hopes for him too. But, the Philosopher's Stone?" She tilted her head in amusement as the person replied. "Humph, sounds like he overused it."<p>

In the other side of the room, a chubby guy bit into… whatever he was eating loudly and the woman, Lust, pulled the phone away from her ear and covered the speaker, "Gluttony, try to chew quieter, I'm on the phone." She scolded and put the phone back to her ear. "Yes, things are going well here in Lior," the person on the other line said something else. "We'll be ready." She promised. "It all begins very soon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well… that's it! I hoped you like it! I did my best to put some interesting moments in here, but it's hard to create funny and interesting moments on the first parts of the series, in my opinion. But, I did my best, so that's what counts right?**

**Also, would it be too much to ask to get at LEAST THREE REVIEWS before I start the next chapter? That's not asking too much, right? I don't think it is…**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Review, comment or whatever you prefer!**

**~J.J.**


	3. The First Day, Anna's version

**Hey, hey~ This chapter is going to be exciting! We're going to learn all about Anna's past! Well, I was sorta sad that I didn't get the three reviews I requested, until someone else reviewed. So THANK YOU TO TH 8****TH**** REVIEWER! Also, because of you, I thought "Hey, I'm not going to just keep everyone waiting!" So, I started to type.**

**Review replies…**

**Ed FanGirl****: Hey, once again, first things first, I really love your username! Gah, I can't believe I didn't think of it. But, then again, I made my account before I even knew what Fullmetal Alchemist really was. Anyway, I didn't get the three reviews, I guess it really was too much to ask for. Until that eighth review~ Anyway, you're welcome for updating. Hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for the review~**

**Superrhirhi99****: I'm _soooo_ excited that you love this story so much! I can't believe you think it's so original too. I mean, there are plenty of stories that have OC's that committed the taboo… I would absolutely appreciate it if you would PM me to see how you figured it was so original. Anyway, thank you so much for the review!**

**SxEGirl****: Like I said once before to ****Superrhirhi99****, how is my story original to you? Like, I know plenty of other stories like mine, but not the exact same… But, thank for the compliment! It makes me smile! And I would appreciate if you would either PM me or review once again (which I love, because it warms my heart when people review~ Heh, sorry) to explain. That would be so helpful so I can understand to what you are referring too. Anyway, thank you so much for the review!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLEMETAL ALCHEMIST, FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: BROTHERHOOD, OR FULLEMETAL ALCHEMIST THE MANGA VERSION. I ONLY OWN ANASTASIA MERCURY AND ANYONE ELSE I MAKE UP (LIKE NARYU, KAIEN, AND WHOEVER ELSE I MAKE UP)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>OH, this is super important.<strong>_

_**You know how Ed talks when there is flashbacks' going on? Like it his thoughts or something? Well, Anna does that too. The, monologue (I think that's the correct word) for Anna will be underlined. In other words, when she is thinking something while a flashback, will be **__**underlined**__**.**_

_**I don't want to you to be confused.**_

_**Oh, and, uh, some of the flashbacks from first chapter will be in here, because I need them in here… So, yeah, if they seem familiar, that's why.**_

**Also, if it's in 3****rd**** POV I'm either going to put a character's last name (if they are in military, is what I mean) or what their usually called by. Not their rank, 'kay? Makes things easier on me a bit.**

**Anyway, enjoy her back story! ****~J.J.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<strong>

Anna sighed as she looked out the window of the train. Anna shifted so her chin was resting in the palm of her hand, which was propelled up by the window seal. She watched the passing by scenery boredly. She's seen it all before.

"Brother," Al suddenly said, making her jolt. She knew he didn't call her name, but in a way he was adressing the both of them. "These stories about this priest in Lior, you think they're true?" He asked.

Ed looked slightly annoyed. "The ones about his miracles?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, still looking out the window. "They say he can transmute something out of thin air. Could be sleight of the hand, or some cheap trick like that."

Al tilted his head downward at them, his glowing eyes narrowing into slits. "But, what if it's not?" He asked.

"Right," Anna mused, glancing at the both of them with a victorious smirk. "If it's not, then it has to be the real thing, huh?"

Anna looked out the window, watching the passing trees and other things of nature. She closed her eyes as a memory crept up in her head, all the choices that led her here.

* * *

><p><em>The girl stared up at the ceiling, a dead, defeated look in her eyes. She had attempted Human Transmutation and was saved by her father's friend, a State Alchemist named Roy Mustang and his assistant Riza Hawkeye.<em>

_She had failed trying to bring back her sister. That's all she wanted. Anna gently lifted a hand to cover her face, placing the arm over her eyes to conceal them from the light. She let out a small sob. What if that… thing was her sister? Did… Did she kill her sister again? A few tears went down her face at the thought._

"_Hey." A voice rang out_

_Anna didn't move. Why didn't they understand she wanted to be left alone._

_A fabric covered hand removed her arm and hard, dark eyes stared into her dull ones. "Why did you do it, Anastasia? I came just to visit your father and I heard gun shots?! What did you do?!"_

_She didn't answer, just stare at him._

_He let go of her arm, dropping it at her side. "Look, you can lay there for days, wallowing in your own self-pity, or you can move on, dammit. You need to snap out of this and walk forward, make yourself a goal. Fix what you have done." His last words echoed in her head._

_Fix what she had done? Was that even possible? Then a tug at her mind caught her attention. There was something that could help. She read about it once, her and her dad did. What was it again? It was something… she remembered that it was an object that destroyed the city of Xerxes, that was locked away by the Eastern Sage. What was it called?_

_She snapped out of it when Mustang mused out loud, "Oh, so I got through to you, eh, Anna?"_

_She blinked at him dully. "…What?"_

_He smirked. "I got through to you; I can just hear the gears in your head turning. Have you decided on moving on?"_

_She blinked again, some color returning to her unique eyes. "I can't," She muttered softly. "Not until I get my body back. Then, I can forgive myself for what I've done. And, maybe Naryu will forgive me too."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "And how do you plan on doing that."_

_Something clicked in her mind. "The Philosopher's Stone," She said firmly, staring straight into his shocked eyes. "I need to find the Philosopher's Stone."_

_He recovered, smirking once again. "Anna, I think you're going to be a lot more trouble than you look like." He commented._

* * *

><p>"Al, Anna?" She jolted back to reality at the sound of Ed's voice.<p>

"Hmm?" She answered.

"I think I have a good feeling about this one." Ed smiled at them.

Anna couldn't help but smile back at him silently.

"Me too," Al agreed, tilting his head at the both of us like he was smiling; if he could in that armor.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Daddy!" A little girl yelled. She had long black hair that was a snow-white on top of her head, which was completely natural as well. She inherited it from her father, but she got her startling orange eyes from her mother. She ran into a man's arms that had short black hair, which was also white on the top, indicating that the man was her father. "Daddy, look what I made!" She showed him a small steel horse that had amazing detail on it._

_The man examined it before smiling at the small girl, pride shinning in his warm brown eyes. "It looks amazing, Anna, did you make it yourself?_

_The little girl, Anna, looked down, as if she was ashamed. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I read one of those books in your study and wanted to try to make something for Naryu's fourth birthday." She explained, her voice trembling. Anna was only six years old._

_Her father, Kaien, tilted her head up and kissed her forehead. "I'm not mad, my little one. You did a very fine job, it looks great. I'm very proud, Anna." He said softly. "Why don't you go show Edward and Alphonse, huh? They are playing with Naryu right now actually; you can give her present then."_

_A large smile broke out across the small girl's face, her orange eyes twinkling. "Really?!" She asked, excited. "I head over there now! Are they at their house or at Granny's?"_

_"__They are at their house, along with little Winry." He answered._

_"__Okay!" She chirped and pulled out of her embrace, kissing her dad's scruffy cheek happily. "I'm going to go play and show Naryu what I made! Bye bye, Daddy!" She shouted, running up the hill to the Elric's place. When she got to their house, she hid the little figurine behind her back and knocked on the door with her free hand. Soon, Trisha opened the door and smiled gently down at the panting girl._

_"__Hi there, Anastasia," Trisha greeted, kneeling in front of the girl that she considered one of her own children. "What's the rush, huh?"_

_Anna looked up, her eyes bright. "If you promise not to tell until I show them, I'll tell you!" She whispered, glancing inside the house._

_Trisha smiled gently and nodded her head. "I promise."_

_"__Okay," Anna nodded firmly and showed her the small metal horse made from alchemy. "Here! I made this for Naryu's fourth birthday earlier, I showed Daddy and he said that he was proud of me! What do you think, Auntie Trisha?"_

_Trisha studied the small horse. "It looks great, was that your first try on doing alchemy, Anna?" Trisha asked quietly, smiling gently._

_Anna nodded frantically. "I read one of Daddy's books in his study and I wanted to make something for sister and I did!" She chirped._

_Trisha handed the little figurine back and ushered Anna in. "Come on, Ed, Al, Winry and Naryu are in the living playing." She said and closed the door after Anna was inside. "Go on, I'll bring you all snacks in a minute."_

_"__Thank you, Auntie!" Anna smiled and ran into the room. Ed, Al, Winry and Naryu looked up as she ran in and Anna quickly hid the figurine. Naryu broke out into a large smile, puffing out her small cheeks, "Big sister!" She shouted, stumbling up from position across from Winry and dropping her dolls. She ran over to Anna and hugged her waist. "Big sister's here!" She giggled, clinging to Anna._

_Anna ruffled Naryu's chestnut-brown hair affectionately. "Hey, Naryu," She grinned. "I'm going to give you a present for your birthday now, okay?" Naryu nodded frantically. "Alright, now close your eyes." Naryu closed her brown eyes that she inherited from her father. "Hold out your hands," Naryu let go of Anna and held out her hands, pressing the sides of them together. Anna gently set the steel horse in them and bit her lip anxiously. "Okay, now open!"_

_Naryu opened her eyes and stared at the small horse, blinking at it several times. She held it closely in front of her face, not saying anything. Anna's shoulders started to slump forward a sad look on her face. Did Naryu not like it? Her thoughts were cut off when Naryu squealed happily, hugging her sister again. "IT'S SO CUTE! THANK YOU SO MUCH, BIG SISTER!"_

_Anna choked, her breath suddenly labored. "Your-welcome, Naryu…"_

_Edward stood up and rushed over. "Nay Nay," He shouted, trying to pry Naryu away from Anna. "You're choking Anna!" It was true; the small six-year-old was turning blue and gasping quietly._

_Naryu let go immediately and stumbled back into Alphonse, who caught her with ease. Naryu looked up at her savior and turned red when her brown eyes met Alphonse's bright grey ones. "A-Alphonse…" She stuttered, her blush darkening. The young four-year old had a bit of a crush on the youngest Elric brother, not that she realized. "T-Thank you for catching me,"_

_Alphonse set her upright. "It was no problem, Nay," He chirped, turning a bit red himself. "I'll always catch you."_

_From behind them, Winry let out a small, "Awe!" with hearts in her eyes._

_When Anna finally got her breath back, she grinned at Edward. "Thanks, Ed!" She smiled again, her cheeks a small tint of pink. "I thought Naryu would suffocate me from happiness if hadn't come in when you did!"_

_Edward scratched the back of his head, embarrassed and a light shade of pink dusted across his own cheeks. "It was nothing," He muttered, avoiding her eyes. "I don't need you dying so soon, we all would miss you." He coughed. "And by 'we' I mean, Al, Winry, Naryu and," he coughed again. "Me too…"_

_Anna blinked confused before she beamed at him. "Uh, th-thanks, Ed," She stuttered, blushing lightly again. "Did you see what I did, Ed? I made something with alchemy, on my first try too!"_

_Edward looked at her excited. "You do alchemy too, Anna?" He asked, a grin going across his face. "Can I see?"_

_Anna nodded frantically and gently took the figurine that was next to Naryu as she chatted with Alphonse, the both of them too busy involved with their conversation to notice the missing birthday present. Anna handed it to Edward who analyzed it intensely. She played with her fingers as he examined all of the small horse. She bit her lip when he handed it back to her, a prideful look in his golden eyes and a large grin to match. "You did so great job, 'Stasia!" Edward complimented and a large grin slipped onto her face. "I want you to continue with alchemy, okay, Anna?" He said firmly, smiling._

_The bright smile on her face didn't waver. "Okay, Ed!" She beamed. "I will!"_

That was all it took. Just the fact that Ed believed in me, said that I was good at it… It motivated me all the way. Ever since that day, I became obsessed with learning alchemy, training with my father, so I could continue to make Ed and Naryu smile.

But, then… Two years later, an accident happened and it took Naryu's life.

_A young eight year old trembled as she stared at the small headstone._

_**Naryu Mercury**_

_**6/14/1901 – 7/5/1907**_

_**A loving younger sister and daughter.**_

_Anna trembled harder, burying her face in her legs that she pulled to her chest. "Naryu…" She mumbled through her gasps._

_A hand landed on her shoulder and she didn't even look up; she knew who it was by the firm and roughness of her hand. It was her father, Kaien. "Anna, get up." He ordered his tone cold. She shook slightly but forced herself up. "Good girl," He automatically said, ruffling her black and white hair. She closed her red, puffy eyes as her father's large, warm messed up her affectionately. Her father wasn't that affectionate after they moved. "Now, what would you do if I told you we can bring Naryu back? Along with your mom too."_

_Anna gasped, staring up at her father. "B-But, isn't that forbid—"_

"—_Yes, it is." He cut her off, his brown eyes locking with her orange ones. "But, we can keep a secret, right, Anna? And we can be a whole family again. You, Naryu, your mother, and I, together again." He persuaded._

_Anna's eyes glistened with determination. "Yes, Father," She said firmly. "Let's do it!"_

"_You'll have to train hard so we can prepare," He warned, looking at her sternly. "Harder than you've ever trained."_

"_Yes, Father!"_

I'll tell you something. He wasn't kidding either. He did train me, hard. I never thought that it would be possible to so sore in one week. He didn't ease into like I thought he would, like he used to. No, all sympathy was gone and he trained me mercilessly. He wanted to bring back my mother just as much as I wanted Naryu back, and let me tell you something, I didn't think that was possible. He trained me, my body as well as my mind to prepare for the day we would attempt it. It took three years until he concluded I was perfect. I could beat him in a fight and that wasn't no easy task either. All the while, just longing to hear my sister's giggle and see her smile again… It drove me constantly. That's all I thought about. That's all I wanted.

_Kaien looked to his daughter, who was drawing the large circle all around their basement. "Ready, Anna? I'm going to list them off." He commanded and Anna sat straighter, crawling over to where the ingredients were._

"_Ready!" She answered._

"_Water: 52.5 liters;" He read off._

"_Check!"_

"_Carbon, 30 kilograms;"_

"_Here!"_

"_Ammonia, 6 liters;"_

"_Check!"_

"_Lime, 2.25 kilograms;"_

"_Here!"_

"_Phosphorus, 1,200 grams;"_

"_Um," She glanced around then her eyes little up, picking up the container. "Phew, here!"_

_Kaien gave his daughter and daughter a stern look. "Be careful," He scolded before looking at the sheet again. "Salt, 375 grams;"_

"_Here," She mumbled, looking away from her father to the ingredients, ashamed._

"_Saltpeter, 150 grams;"_

"_Check!"_

"_Sulfur 120 grams;"_

"_Here,"_

"_Fluorine, 11.25 grams; iron, 7.5 grams; silicon, 4.5 grams."_

"_All here, Father."_

_He looked at her sternly. "And, tell me, why are we adding half the original amount to the original amount for the human body?" He challenged._

_Anna straightened once again. "Because, mother was a full-grown human being, while Naryu was half-grown. So, we have to take the original amount, half it and add that to the original amount. Like, the water for the original amount was 35 liters. We keep that, cut it in half, which is 17.5 liters for Naryu and add it to the original amount, equaling 52.5 liters."_

_Kaien clapped his hands, proud of her. "Good job, Anna." He complimented and walked over to the pile of ingredients, one for their mother and one for Naryu. "Come on, time for the constructional formula." They both got on their knees and did the necessary touch ups to the transmutation circle. Kaien stood up when they finished. "Now, soul data," he muttered. He picked up a knife and sliced his palm, wincing quietly at the sting. He squeezed his hand over the pile of Lavender's soon to be body. Anna also picked up a knife and sliced her finger, hissing quietly and letting a few drops of blood hit Naryu's pile._

_Anna stood, about to drop to her knees on the circle when her father stopped her, gripping her shoulder. He showed her the pistol he had taught her to shoot with, but was still his. He put on a table near the circle. "Listen to me, Anna._ _If something goes wrong and I'm not here to help you, and what we create _**_are not_**_ your mom and your sister, I want you to use this gun and empty five bullets each into those things. Understand, Anastasia?" He asked sternly._

_A horrible feeling made her stomach churn. "Yes, Father."_

_He nodded and in sync the both placed their hands on the circle. The room filled with a familiar hum and blue light. The crackle from the alchemy would strike Lavender and Naryu's piles every once in a while. Both family members had smiles on their faces as they eyed the pile that they craved their loved one would return too. Naryu's pile for Anna and Lavender's pile for Kaien._

_Then suddenly, the alchemy turned a violet and the crackle and hum seemed foreign. "Father, something's wrong." Anna muttered, subconsciously pressing her palms harder on the circle._

_Kaien didn't answer, but licked his lips nervously as an eye appeared in the middle of the circle and arms rose from it as well. Then, two of the black arms grabbed his arms, which deconstructed instantly. He let out a yell of agony and Anna screamed when she felt her arm and her leg deconstructed. Anna collapsed onto her stomach, pain racking her body as she gapped at her missing left arm and right leg. "Is this… a rebound?" She groaned, her eyes widened in horror._

"_ANASTASIA!" Her father bellowed, his arm lurching toward her as his body started to deconstruct. "ANNA!"_

_Anna held her right hand out, ignoring the pain. "FATHER!" She shrieked._

_Their fingertips brushed and a bright light blinded Anna. Then suddenly, she could see again. She was standing in a white void and she blinked around. "Father?" She asked, looking around blankly. "Wait, where am I? I was just—"_

"_**Hello,**__" A voice greeted and Anna jolted to see a completely white, slightly feminine figure sitting across from her. The voice was mixed with several others, making it seem like it was a girl but yet add a few times where it seemed like a guy._

_Anna stepped back shocked. "W-Who are you?" She stuttered, her eyes wide._

_The thing raised its arms in the air. "__**Oh, I'm so glad you asked.**__" It grinned. __**"I am called by many names. I am the world; I am the universe; I am God; I am Truth; I am all; I am one;**__" It pointed at Anna, who took another step back. "__**And I am also, you.**__"_

"_How-How are you—" Her stutters were cut off when the sound of the large Gate behind opened, revealing a large eye._

"_**Hush, hush, save your questions for later,**__" It soothed mockingly. "__**You have knocked on the door, now it's time to see how you respond to it opening, little girl.**__" Black arms shot towards her and Anna let out a shriek, trying to run. In a few seconds, all the arms engulfed her, dragging her into the Gate, kicking and screaming. "__**Hush, little girl,**__" It said. "__**This is what you wanted, correct?**__" Anna continued to scream, grabbing on to the sides of the Gate as if to help her not get dragged in. "__**I will show you the Truth.**__"_

_The Gate doors shut with a loud bang._

_Anna got dragged into a pit of black, until strands of information began to stuffed inside her head. Her head pounded and she cringed, her entire body shaking. "Stop," she pleaded. "I can't take anymore!"_

_The information continued, as if Truth had heard her, more information poured into her head, as if to mock her wishes._

I couldn't believe anything. It was like everything that I never knew, heard of, or was eager to learn about was being pushed and shoved inside my head at once. I thought my brain was going combust. It was so painful.

"_PLEASE!" She begged, as her body started to deconstruct itself. "No, no! What's happening?!"_

_The eye from the Gate flashed in her head and her body continued to disappear. "No, make it stop! Please, stop it!"_

I was certain that my head was going to explode. Then, it all clicked In one instant. I understood it; the Truth… about _everything_.

_Anna's eyes widened when she saw a small feminine figure in pure white. "Naryu?!" She yelled. "NARYU!" She screamed, holding her hand. As if it was confirming that it was Naryu, the figure held out its hand. Right before they grabbed each other, it all disappeared and she was back to where she once was, outside of the Gate and with Truth._

_Anna's breath was ragged. "__**How was it?"**__ Truth inquired._

_Anna's hand dropped and she turned, facing the Gate. She walked towards it, thoughts streaming throughout her head. "I understand now," She mused out loud. "Father and I's theory of Human Transmutation wasn't wrong… It can be done! It is possible!" She placed her hands on the Gate, excited. "The only possible explanation is that it's missing something! Every answer is inside this doorway!" She glanced at Truth. "I need you to open the doorway again, so I can figure out what's missing! Please!"_

"_**I can't do that, little girl.**__" It said, standing up._

_One of the hands Anna had on the Gate fell as she turned to face Truth. "What do you mean you can't?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows._

"_**I've showed you plenty, especially for the toll you paid.**__"_

"_Toll?"_

"_**Yes, surely you didn't think I would show you for free?**__" Truth stepped forward with its right leg and suddenly, Anna's leg began to form on its leg. Then, her entire leg arm appeared on it. Anna screamed as she began to lose her balance, but grabbed the gate for support. Then, halfway up to knee on her left leg disappeared and reappeared on Truth as it walked to her, a maniacal grin on its face. "__**That's the law of Equivalent Exchange, am I correct, little girly alchemist?**__"_

_The basement of the Mercury house was filled with the flashing blue and violet light as the agony filled sobs overpowered the hum and crackling of the alchemy._

_"__Please," An eleven year old Anastasia sobbed, clutching her right leg. Well, what was left of it. Blood began to spread around the small girl as she bleed from her left arm, right and left leg, which was all taken by Truth. "Someone, please, help!"_

_She craned her head up, her black and white hair falling in front of her face. Behind her dark hair, her eyes seemed to glow with pure agony and tears splattered on the floor below her. She looked helplessly at the spot where her father's clothes laid. He had lost his whole body and life as his toll. "Father," She choked then rage filled her eyes. "TRUTH, YOU BASTARD!"_

_Then a wheezing caught her attention. She glanced at the general direction and saw that the two… creatures were staring at her and breathing heavily. One of them was small and one of them was the size of a fully grown human. They definitely weren't Naryu or her mother. They were monsters, abominations, and/or creatures from Hell._

_Tears welled in her eyes. "Naryu… Mom… No, this isn't what we wanted!" She sobbed, her body trembling with the force of the sobs._

_Then her eyes snapped to the table next to her, where her dad's pistol laid. _'If something goes wrong and I'm not here to help you, and what we create **are not** your mom and your sister, I want you to use this gun and empty five bullets each into those things. Understand, Anastasia?' _She went rigid with shock. Did he know this was going to happen? No. No, he wouldn't put her life in danger like that._

_She used her right arm to drag herself to the table, using the remaining amount of her left leg to help. She left a trail of blood with each push and groaned at each small movement. When she got to the table, she stretched her right hand and grasped the butt of the gun tightly before letting her hand drop downward like a rock._

_Her eyes snapped to the creatures when she heard a similar thud to the one she made seconds ago. Her eyes locked onto the one who was supposed to be Naryu, who was stretching its arm toward her._

_Something within her snapped. Tears welled in her eyes as she let out a scream of internal agony. "YOU'RE NOT MY LITTLE SISTER!" She roared, firing five bullets into the creature, which stopped moving after the third bullet pierced it. Anna then locked her gaze onto the other on. "AND YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" She shot five bullets again in that one before collapsing._

_She had lost too much blood. It was amazing that she lasted this long without going unconscious, she was probably relaying on adrenaline. Her vision was blurry and her strength was leaving her in a matter of seconds._

_Her eyes began to close when a bang happened. She moved her eyes to see two figures burst into the room, one female and one male figure. Her vision started to focus in and out but she was able to make out that man had black hair and dark eyes while the woman had blonde hair and brown eyes._

_Brown eyes like Naryu had._

_With that thought in mind, a soft smile slipped onto Anna's face as her eyes started to drift close. As her senses began to dull, she heard a sharp snap then an explosion and saw fire shoot past her and strike the things behind her. Then she felt her body being picked up and her one phrase,_

_"__You're safe now."_

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** POV**

"Roy, hey!" Hughes greeted. "You're still in Central?"

"For now, anyway," Mustang replied, an uneasy look on his face. "They're shipping back to Eastern command this afternoon."

"Well, aren't you a lucky one?" He joked, leaning against his chair, carefree. "Next time I see you in Central you better have ben promoted to Brigadier General, you got that?" Hughes chuckled.

"Easy for you to say." Mustang deadpanned as he walked to Hughes desk.

Hughes chuckled again before a thought struck him. "Oh, by the way, if you're leaving," Hughes said. "I'll go ahead and give this too you."

"What is it?" Mustang asked, looking at the clipboard.

"Something you might find interesting," Hughes answered, holding out the clipboard with a file on it. "The final report on Isaac McDougal." Hughes raised an eyebrow, Mustang's stoic expression. "I'm guessing it hasn't made your office yet."

Mustang grabbed the clipboard and faced it toward him. After a few seconds of scanning his eyes of the report, he let out a surprised choke. "'Xingese Alkahesty', what's that?" He asked, bewildered.

Hughes shrugged. "Apparently, that's something they have." He answered. "To be honest, no idea. You don't know it?" He inquired, looking at Mustang with a raised eyebrow.

Soon, Hughes began walking Mustang out of Central Command, to see him off, in a way. "You keepin' those three out of trouble?" Hughes asked randomly.

"I'm their commanding officer, not their father."

Hughes made a small hum of agreement, before closing his eyes, a thoughtful look on his face. "Hey, tell me somethin', Roy. Why did you decide to make Ed and Anna into State Alchemists anyway? They are just kids. I mean, military life isn't easy, you know. Those two are going to have to go through hell someday." He let a small wistful smile slip on to his lips. "You and I certainly have seen our share."

As Mustang walked down the steps, he waved, turning his body on the last step to face Hughes. Hughes waved back. Then as Colonel Mustang walked, he began thinking. _'Hell, huh? Oh, they've seen hell. Both of them, and plenty of it.'_

* * *

><p><em>The room was full of books on Alchemy, any alchemy and anything on the Philosopher's Stone. It had a bed, nightstand, desk with a lamp, and a bathroom in the next room. At the desk, sat in a wheelchair, was an eleven year old girl with only her right arm and left leg, sort of. "You'll never walk again," she was told. "I think I can analyze that myself; my right leg is gone and I'm missing part of my left! It's freaking obvious that I can't walk; what kind of doctor are you?! An idiot who tries to fool his patients with fancy words and a medical degree?!" Was Anna's brilliant replay.<em>

_Anna sighed involuntarily as her eyes skimmed each line of the page. She huffed, frustrated. She shut the book closed, setting onto the growing pile around her. She ran a hand through her messy, double colored hair. She slouched in her chair, placing her right elbow on the desktop. She placed her chin in her palm, her eyes closing. She sighed again, "This isn't working," She mused out loud. "I need better resources…"_

"_The Military Libraries have the most reliable and useful resources you could find, you know." A feminine voice rang out; a familiar one at that. Anna jerked, her orange eyes snapping open._

"_Oh, Lieutenant Hawkeye," Anna breathed, leaning in her wheelchair. "You startled me." Then what she said clicked. "Really?" She asked, tilting her head, interested. "You think you could get me some books, please?"_

"_Not a chance." Riza replied._

_Anna glared at her, "Then why would you mention it if you weren't going to get me something?!" She growled._

"_To motivate you," Riza shot back, looking at the young girl intensely. "You think that just because you read these… books will help you on your journey? What are you going to do if you actually find a lead, Anna? Roll up to them and ask them for it?" She narrowed her brown eyes at me and Anna almost flinched at the intensity of the glare. "You need to get your body back, but you need to make decisions that will lead you there." She took out a piece of paper and laid it on her lap. "Here's the address to a friend in a city over that makes mechanical limbs; if you get those, you might be able to join the Military as a State Alchemist and access all the Military's resources."_

_Anna widened her eyes in shock. How come she didn't ever think of that?! "… A State Alchemist, huh?" She mused. "Automail?" She grinned slightly. "But, would they even allow a young girl like me?" She inquired._

_Riza smiled at her, proud of her accomplishment on motivating her. "Yes, especially if the Colonel recommends you, which is the real reason why I am here." She admitted._

_Anna gestured to the phone. "Could you hand me the phone over there?" She requested. "I need to make a phone call for some automail."_

_Riza nodded, moving the phone closer to her._

_Anna picked up the phone and began dialing._

_Riza walked down the steps of the apartment building, her dark brown eyes locking with her even darker eyes of her commanding officer, Roy Mustang._

"_How'd it go?" He asked as she approached him._

"_Mission accomplished, Sir." She replied instantly. "Anna's calling him as we speak."_

_Roy raised an eyebrow, impressed. "I'm shocked, I thought I would have to convince her like I did those boys." He smirked. "Good job, Lieutenant,"_

"_Thank you, Sir." She said, walking with her coat across her arm, her falling into step with Roy._

"_No, I mean it, Lieutenant." He repeated. "I honestly thought she wouldn't go for it. She looked… dead inside, I guess you could say when I first found her."_

"_Not anymore, Sir. Those orange eyes burn with determination now."_

* * *

><p>Anna sighed slightly, her eyes dropping.<p>

She licked her lips as her eyes began to drift close. She laid down on her side, curling her body into a ball. She rested her head on her flesh arm and closed her eyes. She always got sleeply during a train ride; this time was no different.

As her consciousness began to slip, Edward glanced over to her and smiled fondly. This is his partner and he wouldn't have her any different. She was unique to him like that. Whether that was a bad or good thing to him, he wasn't sure.

Another memory drifted to the surface of her mind.

* * *

><p><em>An old man, approximately 65 years-old, stared at the eleven year old girl, wrapped in bandages in shock and impressed at the same time. He had raven black hair and dark chocolate eyes to match it. His name was Gary Malcolm. His wife, Nanci Malcolm, bit her lip, laying her hand on his shoulder. She was about 60 years old, and had bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes.<em>

_Gary was sick, really sick. His doctor predicted that this was his last year of his life. And he decided he would continue making automail and helping people. He loved helping people move on and get back on their feet, especially if he had to make an automail leg form them. This girl though, she was missing two full limbs and part of a third one. He was just staring, trying to figure out would cause her to lose those limbs. She refused to tell him._

"_How long will the surgery and rehabilitation take?" She asked, looking the old man in the eyes._

_Gary snapped out his daze and looked upwards, doing some calculations. "I'd say… about four years, give or take." He concluded._

_Anna narrowed her eyes in irritation then a determined spark seemed to make her abnormal eyes burn. She took a deep breath and faced the both of them, making them widen their eyes at the intensity of her eyes. "I'll do it in one year and eight months." She said firmly._

_Gary smirked, liking the young girl. She was determined and that impressed him. "You'll have yourself vomiting blood, you know." He warned._

_She put her chin in the air. "I don't care. I have places to be and things to do." She hissed slightly. "I have to find something, and until I find it, I will be restless."_

_Gary smirked at her. "Alright, let's get started."_

* * *

><p><em>Anna reacted fast and blocked the next attack from Zachary, or Zach as he preferred. His full name is Zachary Golden. He was a friend of hers that she met during her rehabilitation. He was the godson of Gary. He came over often to see her; one could say he had a crush on the young girl. He was trained in fighting from his mother and father and he was testing Anna's skills. Zach was kind of like her best friend in the same village. She even trusted him enough to tell him what she did and what happened. He didn't think any less of her; he actually said it was sort of noble that she would want to bring her little sister back because she loved her so much. <em>

_It had been one year and exactly eight months and she was finished. She was thirteen years old now and he was fourteen. He had shaggy, chestnut-brown hair and navy blue eyes that sparkled when he talked to Anna. He was toned from all the training he does and was handsome for his age._

_Anna was now older, slightly developed in the feminine parts and stronger. Her face was a bit narrower and most of her baby fat in her cheeks was gone. Her eyes were harder than before, but still soft._

_Zach quickly aimed a punch towards her stomach, which she reacted by looping her arms around his and flipping him over her shoulder. She stood above him, panting. Zach groaned but then grinned up at her, "Well, I think you're almost done. Considering you finally beat me," His proud grin turned mischievous. "For the first time anyway. How many times have I beat you? 50? While you're at 1?" He teased._

_Anna rolled her eyes and held out a hand to help him up. "Shuddup, you forget, I have mechanical limbs while you're all flesh and blood, you idiot." She shot back. "Plus, I haven't been able to fight at my full strength until now."_

_Zach laughed and grabbed her hand, her pulling him up. "Thanks," He said automatically; he was a polite boy. "Now," He walked about fifteen feet away from her. "It's time to practice your aim." He picked up a bag full of daggers and tossed them over to her. "Which way do you want to start; stationary or nonstationary?"_

_Anna took out her throwing daggers and spread them out across the table. She only had eight throwing daggers total. She would throw each time, four for stationary and four for nonstationary. She glanced up at him. "Uh, I'll go with stationary first, I guess."_

"_What's your target?"_

"_You, of course," She replied instantly. "You think you would get that by now."_

_Zach sighed and stood in front of a tree, his arms by his sides and a slight angle. "Let's get this part over with. You know I hate staying still."_

_Anna laughed quietly and grabbed four daggers, putting three in left hand and one in her right. She narrowed her eyes, searching for a right place to aim. She found it pretty quickly. She drew her arm back and snapped it forward, letting go of the dagger professionally. The dagger sliced the silent atmosphere and pierced the tree right on the left side of Zach's ribs. The dagger had caught his shirt, pinning it to the tree as well. It didn't touch him; he was fine. She moved the next dagger into her right hand and drew her arm back. She threw it forward again and the dagger sailed forward, digging into the bark that was right above his shoulder. He didn't flinch; he knew she wouldn't hit him. Then she got her next dagger, throwing it and letting it cut through the air and impaled the bark above Zach's head. Then she grinned a mischievous grin. Zach flinched at the grin, but continued to stay there. She drew her arm back, after putting the final dagger into her right hand, and once snapped it forward. The dagger flew through the air and skewered the bark between Zach's legs._

_Zach let out a breath, realizing how close that dagger had come to his… uh, private part. "God, Anna, don't do that." He muttered, shakily removed the daggers and dropped them onto the ground, stepping away from the tree._

"_What?" She teased. "Did I scare you?"_

"_Considering, when he first tried this, you aimed for an actual red-painted target and almost gave a new haircut—on my neck." He shot back, moving away from the trees to a clear space. "And I was __**behind**__ you!"_

_Anna groaned, running a hand through her hair. "I said I was sorry and my arm jerked!" She protested._

"_It was your right arm!"_

"_Doesn't matter!" Anna huffed, getting her other four daggers. "Now, it's nonstationary."_

"_Thank God," Zach muttered, bending his legs and getting ready to leap. "Ready?"_

"_Yep, go, Zach!" She called and he leaped into the air, doing a flip. She reacted quickly, throwing a dagger which punctured the air and sliced through his pant legs, cutting one side into shorts. She threw the other one, slicing the other pant leg into shorts as well; also, they were exactly measured so they were cut off at the same length._

_Zach grunted at the new breeze and landed. He shook his head in mock exasperation and jumped towards a tree, using it to propel himself upwards into the air. He did a corkscrew kick in the air and she threw another dagger towards him. It sliced through the side of his t-shirt, creating a long, narrow strip of clothing to hang. When he landed, he rolled his eyes and tore off the scrap strip and tossed it aside. He then did a butterfly kick and Anna let her last dagger fly. It nicked the tip of his ear, midair and impaled a tree._

_Zach huffed, rubbing his lightly bleeding ear. "You had to, didn't you?"_

_Anna nodded. "Yep, at least I scared you. Teach you for teasing me, you jerk." She smiled._

_Zach laughed, picking up the four daggers where they landed and walking over, putting them in the bag. "Hey, at least I didn't call you a little, we—" She glared, tensing up, growling, and he flinched. "Never mind…"_

"_That's what I thought," She snorted and then picked up the bag of steel daggers, looking at it thoughtfully._

_Zach laid a hand on her shoulder. "I think it's time to use your alchemy." He grinned. "I mean, you're not going to be a State Alchemist without your alchemy."_

_Anna's lips twitched upward and she took out the daggers and laid them side by side on the table. "I haven't used it since that night," She whispered and straightened. "Alright, here it goes." She closed her eyes and imagined an inner circle and clapped her hands together, creating a sharp sound to break the silence. A familiar blue light flashed and the hum filled the air. She put her hands on the daggers and closed her eyes again, imagining the atoms deconstructing and reconstructing into a completely different object. She opened her eyes to see what she imagined was there. It was a three feet long sword with a design that looked like a vine wrapping around it. She picked it up and twirled it professionally. "Hm," She mused. "I think I did good."_

"_Good?" Zach asked his eyes wide. "That's amazing!"_

_Anna got some red on her cheeks. "Thanks," She muttered and set it down. She clapped her eyes again and reversed her sword to the original eight daggers._

"_Hey, Anna," Zach randomly said. "I may not know much about alchemy, but don't need to draw like some circle?"_

_Anna looked at him, shrugging. "Maybe I learned to make myself a matrix when I saw the Truth…" She trailed off and Zach put a hand on her forearm and squeezed it gently._

"_Come on, let's go in."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sir, are you sure you want to observe another examination?" A soldier asked. "Do you remember what happened last time with that Elric boy?"<em>

_Führer King Bradley smirked. "I heard we had a thirteen year old girl coming, I figured I come check it out. Maybe she'll be like Fullmetal."_

_Soon, they entered the room and two soldiers brought Anna inside the room. She wore black leather pants with a white belt; white button up shirt with a black tank top underneath. She had the first three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up._

_Führer King Bradley raised his eyebrow. "Would that be a mechanical limb?" He asked._

_Anna subconsciously rubbed her left wrist. "Happened in a carriage accident that killed my sister." She lied._

_Bradley almost looked sympathetic. "I'm apologize for your loss." He said._

_Anna almost rolled her eyes. She looked up at one of the soldiers. "Uh, mind telling me who this is?" She inquired._

_One of the soldier's eyes widened and he leaned down, covering his mouth. "You idiot," he hissed. "That's his Excellence Führer King Bradley!"_

_Anna shrugged, uninterested. She knew what she would do._

"_Thank you," Bradley said, and nodded up to the other people at the top, which included Roy Mustang. "You may now proceed with the examination."_

"_Do you need something to draw transmutation circles with?" Another soldier ask._

_Anna shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She answered took out her strips of titanium and water canteen. She set the seven strips of titanium on the ground, side by side. She clapped her hands, listening to the sharp sound, and placed her palms on her strips and imagined her throwing daggers. She smirked as they formed into what she wanted. She removed two of the daggers and placed them behind her._

_She then dumped her water onto the remaining five daggers and clapped her hands again, placing them on them. She created a layer of frost on her five daggers, but this layer of frost was a bit different. In the middle of the layer, a very thin layer was melted water. She left it like that for a very good reason. She her seven daggers, placing the two regular daggers in her sheath so they didn't get wet. She narrowed her eyes and threw two daggers towards Bradley_

_They impaled the wall near his head, and before the soldiers could get over their shock, she threw two more which pierced the wall near his temples. On the last on, she clapped lightly and used the positive energy around her to make electricity course through the frost. She threw it and it stuck the wall just above his head. The electricity crackled all around the dagger and hit the others, which in return made electricity course through them and hit the last two daggers. Soon, the electricity began to crackle again and it almost went to his neck, which Anna threw the last two daggers, right near his neck._

_The electricity bounced of the titanium and only went through those five frosted daggers, and only bouncing off the regulars. Anna straightened, looking at him. "Some would say I was threatening your life, King Bradley," She said, and by then she had guns pointed at her from all angles. "And in a way, I did. I __**threatened**__ your life with __**electricity**__ and I __**saved**__ it with __**titanium**__. Maybe you should think about changing the way you do this examination, but that's just a suggestion, considering this a good way to assassinate a person high up."_

_Führer King Bradley smirked, impressed. He raised his hand and the guns were taken away from her. "You sure do have strong nerves, almost like titanium itself," He walked away from the daggers, and suddenly they broken in half and Anna widened her eyes in shock, her jaw dropping. He began walking away, waving with his left and his sword in his right. "You still have much to learn though, little girl, about this world. You put on quite a unique show, my young naïve girl. Good luck with the rest of your exam!"_

_Anna stared at her daggers that were cut in half, wide eyes._

"…_When in the hell did he draw his sword?!"_

* * *

><p><em>From in the village, Meox it was called, Zach looked towards the sky, next to his godfather. "Do you think that Anna made it?" He asked.<em>

_Gary nodded, ruffling Zach's hair. "Yeah, I'm sure she did. This is Anna we are talking about; she would kick anyone's butt to get what she wants." He assured and Zach chuckled lightly._

"_Yeah, she would."_

* * *

><p><em>Anna blinked at the pocket watch that was displayed in front of her.<em>

"_This pocket watch will display as proof of your state certification." Her new commanding officer, Roy Mustang—well, now, Colonel Mustang to her—said. "This envelope contains your certificate of appointment." He opened it up and glanced at the paper. "And it seems the Führer took what you said to him in consideration."_

_Anna raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

_Colonel Mustang shook his head. "Nothing," He dismissed. "Congratulations, you've just officially become a Dog of the Military."_

_Anna reached over and grasped the envelope. She pulled out the document and began reading out loud, "'By order of the Führer King Bradley, this document certifies that Anastasia Mercury has been appointed to the of State Alchemist. And that he is hereby granted the title of "Titanium".'" She finished and looked up at him. "Titanium?"_

_Colonel Mustang put his chin in his palm. "That's right," He said. "Along with their commission, State Alchemists also receive a code name. Officially, you will now be known as "The Titanium Alchemist"."_

_Anna got a mischievous smirk, leaning back against the couch. "I like it, it's fits me perfectly." She grabbed the watch, stuffed in her pocket and grabbed the envelope with the document inside. "I'll see you tomorrow, Colonel. Need to find a place to stay!" And then she left without his permission._

"_She really is going to be too much trouble, isn't she?" Colonel Mustang asked out loud then he blinked. "Wow, it seems like I had that conversation before… with Fullmetal."_

* * *

><p>The train continued to go and by then, Ed and Anna was asleep. Then Al gently said to his brother, "Hey, wake up. We're almost there."<p>

Ed opens his eyes slowly and looks out the window to see a city approaching quickly. He looked at Anna, who was sleeping quietly. He smiled softly and reached over, grabbing her arm and shaking her. "Anna, hey, wake up." He muttered. "We're almost there."

Anna gently opened her eyes, which were glazed over with memories from her sleep. "Hm," She whispered. "We're almost there?"

"Yeah, get up."

She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looked out the window silently before she decided to speak.

"So.. that's Lior?" Anna muttered.

Al nodded to her and everyone got lost into their own thoughts, which were the same. Could it really be there?

"The Philosopher's Stone." Ed grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it! Hope you liked her back round. And do remember Zach; he comes back later on. And helps Ed realize something about Anna that he didn't know before! But, that will be a bit later.<strong>

**Well, I hope you like it!**

**Also… Would it be too much trouble to ask for three reviews again? I don't it would, but I could be wrong…**

**Anyway, stay tuned!**

**-J.J.**


End file.
